Genei Ryodan
by xLYRAx
Summary: Three-shot. Le passé et les actions de la brigade exposé! Etant donné que l'auteur veut tout garder dans le flou...
1. Chapter 1

_**Première partie : Les débuts**_

BCI: Je trouve que les membres de la brigade fantôme sont décidément les meilleurs antagonistes. Imaginer un passé aux persos est définitivement quelque chose que j'adore.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses encore que Kuroro ne comprenait pas.

D'ailleurs à cet âge tendre, il était normal qu'on se pose pas mal de questions. On pouvait ne pas comprendre des tonnes de choses à six ans et harceler nos parents de questions sur les diverses choses de la vie.

Un enfant normal dans cette situation, irait voir la forme d'autorité parentale la plus proche et lui poserait sa question tout en bafouillant légèrement et en faisant un grand sourire innocent.

Sauf que Kuroro n'était pas un enfant normal ( bafouiller légèrement et faire un grand sourire innocent, n'était pas non plus ce qu'il préférait le plus ) et qu'aussi, les questions qu'il voulait poser étaient elles aussi, loin d'être normales.

Son instinct lui disait de rester calme et de ne pas parler.

C'est pourquoi le petit garçon restait silencieux et se contentait de darder sur le jeune homme en face de lui, un regard inexpressif.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?»

La question arriva à peine à ses oreilles tellement qu'il se sentait encore sonné après le meurtre de sa mère.

Il y eu quelques secondes ou le garçon resta silencieux. Ses yeux noirs errèrent du jeune homme à l'écran d'ordinateur ou un curseur était posé près d'une barre de recherches.

_Je ne comprends pas._

« Personne n'est là pour te faire du mal, tu sais. Tu peux parler sans crainte.»

Kuroro redirigea ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Il devait avoir dix-huit ans, des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus.

_Bleus comme ceux de maman._

Comme le petit garçon ne disait toujours rien, le jeune homme blond dit:

« Je sais que tu n'as surement pas envie qu'on t'embêtes maintenant. Mais c'est important. On va faire un marché. Tu me dis ton nom et je te dis le mien, d'accord?»

Le petit garçon restant silencieux comme une pierre, le jeune homme continua:

« Je m'appelle Gery et toi?

-... Je m'appelle Kuroro... Lucifer.

- C'est très bien.»

Il regarda le jeune homme entrer son nom dans la barre de recherches et appuyer sur « entrer ».

Il y eut un long silence où le jeune homme fit bouger sa souris avant de cliquer sur un lien. Kuroro eut la surprise de voir une photo de lui et des phrases écrites à coté.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi il y a une photo de moi ?_

Encore des questions à poser, qui resterait sans la moindre réponse.

Gery se tourna vers lui.

« On n'a jamais été très gentil avec toi, Kuroro. C'est tragique ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, n'est ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal et ce qui semble être ton géniteur l'a tué. Vraiment tragique. Je parie non plus qu'on ne devait pas te comprendre à l'école. Tu devais vraiment t'y ennuyer, hein ?»

Kuroro hocha la tête en se demandant comment il savait autant de choses sur lui.

« Les maîtresses disaient que tu avais du mal à te faire des amis. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas le problème. Toi même, tu ne voulais pas d'amis. Du moins, pas de ces amis-là. Tu devais les trouver inintéressants, hein ? Toujours à parler de stupidités, à courir et à jouer à des jeux sans le moindre sens. Tu t'es dit que si c'était pour être aussi stupide que ça, il valait mieux tout simplement ne pas jouer avec eux.»

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ce n'était même pas de la manipulation puisque c'était la stricte vérité.

« Les maîtresses ne te comprenaient pas non plus. Elles te croyaient malheureux, alors que cela ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça.»

Gery fit un geste vers l'écran.

« Ce n'est pas un début de vie très réussie, tu ne penses pas? On aurait pu faire mieux. Tu aurais pu vivre avec des personnes intelligentes qui auraient compris ta maturité. Mais on ne t'a pas compris. On t'a toujours traité comme un demeuré alors que tu savais déjà pleins de choses sur leurs comptes. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance puisque maintenant... Tu es ici. Tu penses que c'est le hasard? A mon avis, c'est le destin. Tu vas avoir une nouvelle vie maintenant. Une _vraie _vie. Pas ce genre de simulacre de vie.»

Kuroro écoutait sans vraiment y accorder d'attention. Il savait très bien que ce discours était en quelque sorte une diversion. Il y avait quelque chose au bout. Quelque chose de très important.

« Mais avant ça...»

Le sourire amical de Gery avait disparu et il arborait un visage des plus sérieux.

« Il serait déplacé de commencer une nouvelle vie avec un tel passé. Tu en veux toi? Je pense que non. Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Ce passé, on va l'effacer. Il n'existera plus sauf dans ta mémoire, même si tu ferais mieux de l'oublier aussi. Il suffit que je fasse une toute petite chose et ton existence sur terre disparaîtra. Toi, tu seras toujours là, mais pour les autres, les idiots de ce monde « réel », tu n'existeras plus. Tu ne seras pas vivant, ni mort. Tu n'existeras plus.»

Un enfant normal aurait été effrayé par cette phrase, mais Kuroro se sentait, lui, plutôt curieux. Comment ne plus exister ? Se moquerait-il de lui ?

Soudain, il vit le jeune homme placer ces mains contre la machine et Kuroro ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Une sensation qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Puis l'écran se brouilla pour soudainement devenir complétement blanc.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche, en état de choc.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais il savait que quelque chose de très important venait de se passer.

Gery se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire amical:

« Sois le bienvenu à la ville de l'étoile filante, Kuroro. Bienvenu dans la ville qui n'existe pas et ses habitants non plus.»

A cet instant, il sut que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

XXX

La vie à l'étoile filante était réellement bizarre. Ce fut la première chose que Kuroro réalisa en arrivant ici. Enfin, il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer, cela faisait deux ans qu'il habitait ici à présent.

On lui avait dit que cet endroit servait de décharge géante au monde entier et que tous le monde y jetait ce qu'il ne lui était plus utile.

Kuroro n'avait pu s'empêcher de grincer des dents en songeant que cela voulait dire qu'il était inutile.

Mais il devait s'y faire. Son père le prenait pour un monstre à cause de cette maudite croix sur son front et le seul être qui l'avait un jour aimé – sa mère – se trouvait à présent dans une tombe.

Les circonstances de la mort de sa mère étaient un peu floues. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'elle avait été assassinée, et apparemment par son père. Mais il ne se souvenait pas bien de la suite.

Dans la ville de l'étoile filante, il était permis de tous jeter.

_Tous._

Que ça aille de votre vieux frigidaire à votre belle-mère acariâtre.

Donc, personne n'a vu d'inconvénient à jeter les cadavres d'une mère et de son gamin. Ses personnes-là, n'avaient pas bien remarqué que le gamin était encore en vie.

Il était juste dans un profond comas.

Ce fut la première pelletée de terre froide sur son visage qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie.

Les personnes chargées de l'enterrement furent ébahies en découvrant dans le trou qu'ils avaient creusés et qu'ils commençaient à reboucher, de voir un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et à la peau pâle, criant:

« Hey! Ça va pas bien dans votre tête?»

Il avait alors été emmené devant Gery qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans la ville de l'étoile filante.

Kuroro s'était assis sur une vieille machine en laver et regardait d'autres jeunes de son âge jouer avec une cassette vidéo.

La solidarité dans ce lieu était incroyable. On ne pouvait pas arriver à mourir dans l'indifférence de tous tellement que les gens s'entraidaient à tout moment.

La vie était tout de même très rude, et il fallait s'accrocher pour survivre. Généralement, les enfants de l'âge de Kuroro se faisait « adopter » par un habitant plus vieux qui lui apprenait comme survivre dans ce milieu hostile. Pour lui, c'était Gery qui s'occupait de ça.

Car on pouvait également très bien se faire tuer si on ne faisait pas assez attention.

Un éclair noir attira son attention et il attrapa vivement l'objet.

La cassette noire.

Des cris impressionnés jaillirent des enfants qui le fixaient avec admiration devant son réflexe.

« Kuroro, tu la rends ?» Cria un garçon efflanqué.

Il regarda la cassette pendant un petit moment. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie de la rendre. Il voudrait bien continuer à la regarder un peu, essayer de comprendre le mécanisme ou alors de voir si ce n'était qu'une cassette vierge ou alors si elle contenait un film.

Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi.

Kuroro la regarda encore longtemps avant d'un geste souple la renvoyer au garçon.

Des cris attirèrent son attention. Il se releva un peu pour regarder ce qui faisait ce tapage. Deux adolescents étaient entrain de se battre. Personne ne fit quoique ce soit pour les arrêter. A la ville de l'étoile filante, on pouvait se dire que la morale était un peu bizarre.

Ici, se battre était très anodin et pas vraiment exceptionnel. C'était parfois à cause de disputes et parfois juste pour passer le temps.

Deux personnes pouvaient se battre comme des acharnés- en se cassant quelques côtes au passages- et se retrouver à se parler comme si de rien n'était un peu plus tard.

Enfin, il y avait toujours des personnes un peu plus pugnaces que les autres. ( NDA: Pendant leurs jeunesses, ils ont dû en casser des côtes, Phinks et Feitan...)

Kuroro en faisait également partit et pour un garçon aussi jeune, il avait beaucoup d'intérêt pour les combats. Et dès qu'il y en avait, il y assistait silencieusement.

Le combat se finit et il se dit avec un soupir qu'il faudrait penser à demander à Gery s'il n'avait pas de nouveaux livres pour lui.

XXX

La petite fille jeta un œil circulaire à son horizon, et ne reconnaissant absolument rien, elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle passa sa petite main pâle dans ses cheveux violets qui partaient en épis et se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

« Feitan... On est pas complétement paumé ?» Demanda t-elle doucement.

Le petit garçon haussa un sourcil et se leva de la pierre où il s'était assis. Bien qu'il ait quelques centimètres de moins qu'elle, il était plus âgé.

Il tourna un peu sur lui-même et répondit:

« On _est _complétement paumé.»

Machi émit un grognement évasif et continua:

« On fait quoi alors?»

Feitan hocha les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Machi grogna à nouveau, en se disant qu'elle aussi si elle voulait, elle pouvait s'en ficher complétement de la situation.

Elle continua de sonder l'horizon.

Ils étaient vraiment complétement paumés.

N'ayant pas envie de rester là à regarder les mouches voler, Machi décida de se mettre en marche. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais peu lui importait.

Feitan la suivit en silence.

Le garçon qui ne ressentait pas la moindre inquiétude par rapport à leur situation, observait curieusement autour de lui.

La nuit noire rendait la progression un peu difficile, mais ils ne se plaignaient pas. Il y avait peut-être un chemin balisé dans cette forêt-les deux enfants n'en savaient strictement rien-mais en attendant, ils faisaient du hors-piste.

Ce qui semblait être une forêt impénétrable, s'éclaircit peu à peu pour tout à fait s'estomper.

Ils suivirent un chemin pierreux pendant un petit moment, gardant leurs questions pour eux. En vérité, ils auraient bien aimé savoir où ils étaient. Ils ne savaient pas dans quelle région ils étaient, et même pas dans quel continent.

Feitan ne put s'empêcher de grogner en pensant qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

Soudainement, Machi s'arrêta et il lui rentra dedans.

« Hé, qu'est ce qui te prends...?

-Feitan... C'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi _ça ? _»

Il regarda là où elle pointait son doigt et il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Devant eux, se tenait une sorte de... décharge? Ils ne sauraient pas trop dire, où plusieurs dirigeables sillonnaient le ciel en déchargeant des déchets.

« C'est quoi ce truc?» Demanda Machi.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, piqués par la curiosité, s'approchant un peu plus de l'endroit. Ils finirent par voir qu'il y avait des gens un peu partout dans cette décharge géante.

Brusquement, un homme les repéra et s'avançant vers eux. Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent, ne savant plus vraiment quoi faire maintenant.

L'homme avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années, et était vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un large short vert kaki. Ses cheveux commençait déjà à être grisonnant et portait des lunettes de soleil passée de mode.

Il s'arrêta juste devant eux et leur fit un sourire amical.

« C'est quoi ce truc? Répéta Machi.

-Ça, ma petite, c'est la ville de l'étoile filante.» Répondit l'homme.

_Non, je suis à peu près sûr que c'était de toi dont elle parlait cette fois-ci... _Se dit Feitan.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, si tard ? Vous êtes perdus ?» Commença l'homme.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, se rappelant leur réflexion de tout à l'heure.

« Ouais. Complétement paumés.» Dit Machi.

L'homme dit qu'il s'appelait Darly et que s'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient l'appeler oncle Darly, ( Ils surent tout de suite qu'ils ne feraient jamais ça ) leur demanda où étaient leurs parents ( Feitan dit qu'il ne les avaient jamais vu et Machi répondit qu'elle priait pour ne plus jamais les revoir ) et comment ils étaient arrivés ici.

A cette question, ils ne surent quoi répondre, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient fatigués et affamés et que leur histoire était plutôt longue.

« Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de nourriture sur une table.» Dit Machi.

Feitan haussa un sourcil, se disant que décidément, il adorait le sens de l'humour de Machi, même s'il se demandait parfois si elle plaisantait vraiment.

L'homme les amena dans un grand bâtiment et les fit s'asseoir à une table. Il tenta apparemment de les mettre à l'aise, en faisant parfois quelques blagues, mais Machi et Feitan restèrent de marbre.

« Je vois... Soupira Darly. On est des 'spéciaux', hein?»

Machi fronça les sourcils, voyant leur demander ce que ça voulait dire, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un plateau rempli de victuailles.

Les deux enfants ne firent que manger sans rien dire d'autre. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur festin qu'ils ne firent pas attention au carnet que tenait Darly.

Ce cahier contenait une liste que chaque membre de la brigade fantôme était obligé de remplir à l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes.

_Nouveaux arrivants:_

_Deux gamins, pas plus de huit ans. La fille doit venir du Japon et le garçon de Chine._

_Détails anormaux: Trop calmes, prudents. Ont surement commencé à être éduqué au combat._

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangé ? Demanda t-il gaiement.

-Trois jours.» Répondit Feitan.

Darly marqua énergiquement sur son carnet:

_Chercher à savoir d'où ils sortent. L'effacement pourrait être plus compliqué que d'habitude._

Au bout d'un moment, Machi et Feitan s'arrêtèrent, bien que pas toujours tout à fait rassasiés, mais estimant qu'ils avaient assez mangé pour pouvoir parler.

Machi reposa sa fourchette et regarda l'homme.

« Un carnet ? Y a quoi dedans ?»

_Une gamine curieuse..._

« Rien.» Répondit-il en le fermant rapidement.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, et reprit:

« Je sais que vous devez être fatigués mais j'ai besoin de savoir. D'où venez-vous ? Surement pas de ce pays en tout cas, vu vos vêtements.»

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et virent qu'il avait raison. Machi était en kimono et Feitan avait une tunique chinoise bleue avec un pantalon crème.

Ils se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire:

_Qui commence?_

Ils haussèrent les épaules, décidant qu'ils feraient un peu en même temps.

« Je viens d'une famille ancestrale de ninjas. Commença Machi.

-J'ai été adopté par la mafia chinoise.» Dit Feitan.

Darly soupira, se disant qu'il aurait pu s'en douter.

Feitan se tourna vers Machi, lui faisant signe de continuer. Il faisait route avec elle, mais il ne savait pas non plus d'où elle venait, et était curieux.

« Depuis que je suis née, on m'a formée pour devenir une kunoichi. Ma famille a toujours été en conflit avec un clan rival. Et un jour, nous avons été mis en défaite. Nos biens ont été saisis et j'ai été vendue à...»

Elle s'arrêta, rougit légèrement puis continua:

«... A une maison close. Je ne voulais surtout pas rester là, alors je me suis enfuie. Je savais très bien que si je rentrais chez moi, mes parents me tueraient donc... J'ai embarqué clandestinement sur le premier bateau venu.»

Elle s'arrêta, laissant le tour à Feitan.

« Je vis depuis que je suis petit avec un gang de la mafia chinoise en vu d'être un prochain mafieux. Ils m'ont entrainés, aussi. Je n'étais pas si mal surtout qu'ils me laissaient regarder quand ils torturaient des gens...»

Darly rouvrit son carnet.

_Le garçon est un futur sadique en puissance._

Il jeta un œil à Machi qui n'avait même pas frémit à ses mots.

« Et un jour, ont devait emmener une importante cargaison d'armes au Japon. Et en repartant, on a trouvé Machi dedans.

-Et n'écoutant que ton cœur, tu as décidé d'aider cette jolie petite fille. Conclut Darly.

-Non, pas du tout, rétorqua Feitan, elle a foutu un bordel pas possible avec ses bombes. Et c'était en salle des machines alors... Le bateau a coulé et on s'est accroché à la même poutre jusqu'à arriver à terre.»

Il se tourna vers Machi avec un regard accusateur.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute en fait. Dit-il avec un ton agressif.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Et vous avez fait le trajet jusqu'ici tout seul ? Vous n'avez pas eu peur ?»

Machi leva son assiette vide vers lui, en disant:

« Apporte-nous du rab au lieu de raconter des idioties.»

Darly s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, puis les regarda avaler des quantités énormes de nourritures. Vraiment pas normaux comme gamins...

« Sinon, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Questionna Machi.

-Ici, on est à la ville de l'étoile filante.

-Connais pas. Répondirent en cœur les deux enfants.

-C'est ici que les États jettent tout ce qu'ils ne veulent plus. Vous, vous êtes arrivés par hasard, mais c'est tout comme. Vous allez être des habitants de la ville et vous n'existerez plus. -Comment ça ? Fit Feitan.

-Les habitants de cette ville n'apparaissent pas dans les registres, ce qui veut dire que les personnes hors de la ville ne sauront pas que vous existez. Elles pourront chercher mais ne sauront pas qui vous êtes.»

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Darly se leva et dit:

« Allez, venez. C'est l'heure de devenir des membres officiels de l'étoile filante.»

XXX

Gery pianotait avec énergie sur son ordinateur portable quand il s'arrêta sentant qu'on l'observait.

Il ne tourna pas la tête et demandant calmement:

« Qui y a t-il, Kuroro ?

-Apprends-moi.»

Il se tourna enfin vers son protégé et le fixa. Le garçon venait d'avoir onze ans, et montrait déjà des capacités pour le combat vraiment exceptionnelles. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient délicatement sur son front cachant son tatouage, ses traits étaient fins et délicats, et ses yeux onyx avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Toutes les filles de son âge ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser convulsivement quand elles le croisaient.

« T'apprendre quoi ? Demanda Gery d'un ton affable.

-Le nen.»

Gery cligna des yeux.

« Comment tu connais ça ?

-A force de regarder les combats des adultes, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Certains coups auraient vraiment dû les tuer alors qu'ils en ressortaient indemnes et il y avait certaines choses vraiment étranges qui se passaient. J'ai fini par me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me dépassait. J'ai cherché un peu et découvert l'existence du nen.

-... C'est vrai qu'on a jamais été très discret ici. Même si tu aurais bien fini par l'apprendre, pourquoi tu tiens à savoir t'en servir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Enfin, si. Je m'intéresse énormément aux combats et je pense que toutes manières de devenir plus fort sont intéressantes à apprendre.

-... Très bien. Je t'apprendrai.»

Kuroro fit un curieux sourire et dit doucement:

« C'est grâce à ça que tu as effacé toutes les informations qu'on avait sur moi dans les fichiers, n'est ce pas ?»

Gery soupira en guise de réponse.

XXX

« C'est comme ça, non ?» Demanda Kuroro.

Gery s'assit sur une chaise, sans un mot tellement qu'il était stupéfait.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Kuroro insista:

« C'est comme ça le Ren, n'est ce pas?

-... Oui. C'est comme ça. C'est très bien, Kuroro.»

_C'est aussi très effrayant._

Gery ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le garçon apprenne ça à une vitesse pareille. Le Nen était pourtant loin d'être si facile à apprendre... Et pourtant, Kuroro faisait ça comme s'il c'était plus anodin que n'importe quel acte.

Puis il se rappela qu'il y avait parfois des cas comme ça. Des génies, on les appelaient.

« Mais je dois te prévenir Kuroro. Il a beaucoup de personnes très fortes à l'étoile filante. Et pas qu'ici. Avertit-il.

-Oh, je sais. Et un jour, je les affronterai.»

Et tous les deux n'avaient aucun doute sur ça.

XXX

Pakunoda rencontra Kuroro pour la première fois quand elle avait quinze ans.

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et elle courait le plus vite pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais, la pluie était si violente et glacée qu'elle se retrouva rapidement complétement trempée. Ne voyant qu'il était surement déjà trop tard, elle ralentit son rythme jusqu'à se mettre à marcher parmi les déchets.

« Tant pis... Pff... Je déteste la pluie...

-Pourquoi la détester? Je reconnais que pour beaucoup de monde elle est désagréable mais moi, elle m'aide à garder mes pensées en place.»

Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune adolescent de son âge ou alors légèrement plus jeune, qui se tenait sur une vieille commode en bois, indifférent à la pluie qui tombait.

Pakunoda ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et demanda:

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul?

-J'attends. Répondit le garçon.

-Attendre quoi ?

-Rien de particulier.»

Pakunoda cligna des yeux, légèrement désarçonnée. En le regardant mieux, elle pouvait se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air un peu particulier comme garçon. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux noirs qui la sondait comme s'il lisait ses pensées ou son imperceptible sourire.

Elle ne faisait presque plus attention à la pluie tellement le garçon la fascinait. La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'une araignée noire se baladait dans la main du garçon. Celui-ci la contemplait distraitement.

Voir un garçon au regard étrange avec une araignée dans la main aurait pu être réellement bizarre dans un monde normal mais nous étions à l'étoile filante, la ville des gens différents, ce n'était même pas surprenant.

« C'est quoi ton nom?»

Pakunoda ne s'était même rendu compte qu'elle venait de dire ça.

« Kuroro.

-Je m'appelle Pakunoda.»

Il hocha doucement la tête et la jeune fille s'assit à coté de lui.

« Qu'es tu fais là ? Je ne sais pas, même si tu aimes bien la pluie, il doit y avoir des choses plus intéressantes à faire chez toi, non ?

-Oh, surement.

-Alors pourquoi ?»

Il tendit le doigt vers ce qui semblait être des débris en verre.

« On m'a chargé d'une livraison à faire à Gery. Un truc qu'il avait commandé depuis hyper longtemps et auquel il tenait à mort. Une relique en verre. Sauf que je l'ai explosé en chemin.

-Ah. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.»

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire teinté d'ironie.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas.

-Ah?

-Paku, je suis mort. Et donc, je fais comme tout les sales gosses. Je me planque quelque part alors que de tout façon, je vais devoir le lui dire à un moment ou un autre.

-Je prierai pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Le garçon eut un rire bref et rétorqua:

« Voilà qui me réconforte beaucoup.»

Kuroro descendit et commença à s'éloigner.

« C'était sympa de te parler. Je pense qu'on se reverra un jour.»

Pakunoda n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kuroro observa encore longtemps l'araignée dans sa main. C'était fascinant comme la tête donnait des ordres à ses pattes qui s'affairaient merveilleusement bien...

La tête donnait des ordres aux pattes...

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette phrase tourna longtemps dans l'esprit de Kuroro.

XXX

C'était une journée où Machi s'ennuyait réellement. Elle n'avait presque rien fait d'intéressant de toute la journée et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie au final, c'était d'aller se recoucher.

Mais Pakunoda en avait décidé autrement.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient finies par se fréquenter régulièrement et il n'était pas rare qu'elles passent leurs journées ensemble.

Mais aujourd'hui, Machi ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Pakunoda avait l'air tellement excitée et nerveuse.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle de son ton détaché habituel.

-C'est pas toi qui dit tout le temps que tu en avais ras le bol de se sentir rabaissée par rapport aux gens de l'extérieur ?» Questionna Pakunoda.

Machi cligna des yeux et répondit avec prudence:

« J'ai dit ça mais...

-Et que tu aimerais bien échapper à ce système étouffant ?

-Je l'ai dit ! Mais tu m'expliques ?

-Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser. Un appel aux utilisateurs de nen puissants a été passé. On n'a pas précisé pour faire quoi exactement. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ça a l'air vraiment important. Et en plus, il paraît qu'on aura trois fois plus d'occasion de se battre.»

L'intérêt de Machi se réveilla immédiatement.

« Qui? Qui a fait ça?

-Un jeune homme qui s'appèle Kuroro. Tu vas voir, il est...

-Je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler...

-Évidemment ! Ce type est exceptionnel.

-Et c'est pour quand, ce truc ?

-Au coucher du soleil, près de l'endroit des voitures abandonnées.»

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire de la journée, Machi accepta d'accompagner Pakunoda là-bas. D'abord, parce tout qui consistait à se battre, intéressait Machi mais en plus que son intuition lui disait que ce serait quelque chose de très important et que ça allait changer sa vie.

Elles partirent dès que le soleil commença à décliner et arrivèrent au cimetière des voitures. Seules quatre personnes étaient présentes.

Machi repéra Feitan et ils se donnèrent en silence un regard voulant dire:

_Mais qu'est ce tu fous là, toi ?_

Les deux étaient légèrement restés en contact sans vraiment se voir régulièrement.

Elle sentit Pakunoda lui donner un coup de coude.

« Quoi ?

-Regarde, dit-elle en indiquant un samurai aux long cheveux noirs, il vient pas de ton pays, celui-là ?

-... Probablement.»

Le dernier de la troupe était un grand type, très large d'épaules.

L'ensemble des futures araignées se raidirent quand elles sentirent l'apparition soudaine d'une septième personne.

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir vingt ans maximum se tenait devant eux. Il était entièrement habillé en noir et avait un regard perçant.

Lentement et clairement, il se mit à expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient ici et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Ils restèrent fascinés, surpris, sachant que ce n'était pas rien. Mais ils savaient tous qu'au fond d'eux cette histoire les tentaient bien. Même beaucoup.

Aucun n'avait vraiment envie de servir d'objets à la mafia et de se sentir rabaissé par rapport aux gens de l'extérieur.

Et en plus, y aurait de la baston.

BCI: Dans la seconde partie, il y aura plus de choses véridiques. Toutes les choses qui ont été passée sous silence. L'affrontement entre Silva et Kuroro, l'attaque contre les Kuruta, la rencontre de Kuroro et Irumi...


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième partie : Raids_

BCI: Au début, je pensais que ça tiendrait en deux parties, mais apparemment non. Alors, il y aura une troisième partie. Dans cette partie, on parle beaucoup de Kurapika. Mais c'est parce qu'on est beaucoup centré sur l'attaque des Kuruta. Et décidément, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la couleur des yeux de Kurapika... Un coup je les fait verts, une autre fois marrons...

Je sais que cette partie est vraiment très longue...

_Ce type était vraiment très fort..._

C'était ce que se répétait Kuroro en prenant le chemin du retour vers la base. Ses bras étaient ensanglantés et une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la tête. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu même peut-être y laisser sa peau.

A cette pensée, un sourire froid naquit sur son visage.

Décidément... Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à éprouver une quelconque peur envers la mort.

La mort...

Il la semait partout où il passait, il avait lui-même failli mourir plusieurs fois..

Ne représentait-il pas la mort elle-même ?

Mais parfois il ratait. Sa cible survivait. C'était le cas de ce Zoldick qu'il avait rencontré... Très fort. Oui, vraiment très fort.

Kuroro avait ressentit beaucoup d'admiration et de respect envers son adversaire. Il aimait les combats et celui-ci lui en avait donné un formidable.

Il revit mentalement la décharge de nen brûler son avant-bras. Il se revit infliger des dommages à l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Il aurait bien aimé lui voler son nen. Il n'y était pas arrivé. Tant pis.

Mais ce type était toujours vivant, il aurait forcément une nouvelle occasion de le faire.

Cet homme était un assassin professionnel et lui, un voleur professionnel.

Quel rencontre explosive.

Ils avaient dû forcément se battre.

Quand il rentra à la base, il sentit les regards interrogateurs des autres membres.

Mais ils ne posèrent pas de question.

Non. Pas à lui.

XXX

La forêt était profonde et sauvage. Le couvert des arbres ne laissaient que peu de place pour les rayons du ciels et divers bruits résonnaient des profondeurs de la forêt.

Kuroro avançait sans doutes particulier parmi la végétation dense. Cela faisait des heures qu'il errait dans cet enfer tropical. Il n'y avait aucun moyen réel de s'orienter dedans. Puis, doucement, les arbres commencèrent à s'estomper et l'horizon se fit plus dégagé. Le chemin devint plus stable et large et il put apercevoir des prairies verdoyantes.

C'était sans aucun doute un très bel endroit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de quelconque technologie ici, et la nature régnait en reine.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air. C'était plutôt agréable comme endroit. Il sentait qu'il passerait de bons moments dans cet endroit.

Kuroro continuait sa route quand il sentit une présence plus loin derrière lui. Plus par réflexe que par nécessité, il sauta dans un arbre et chercha du regard la présence qu'il avait senti.

Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent à la sortie de la forêt. Il ne tarda pas à voir qu'il s'agissait de deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient également accompagnés d'un énorme chien-loup au pelage sombre.

Kuroro se tendit un peu pour mieux les observer.

Ils étaient tout les deux légèrement blessés, les cheveux en batailles, les vêtements mouillés et tachés et le visage couvert de terre et de boue. Ils avaient l'air également affreusement déprimés.

Malgré leur état, ils restaient très agréable à regarder. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux noisettes et si le garçon arborait une tignasse brune, la fille était blonde.

Quand ils furent presque à son niveau, la fille s'arrêta ce qui força le garçon à en faire autant.

Kuroro avait effectivement remarqué qu'elle semblait légèrement boiter.

« Ta jambe, ça va ? » Demanda le garçon d'un ton inquiet.

La jeune fille examina sa cheville et soupira:

« Disons que j'ai connu mieux. Mais ça va aller. Tu crois que... Papa va être furieux contre nous ?

-Assurément. Il va surement nous donner trois paires de baffes.

-Ça ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière fois. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait baffés ?

-Quand on avait explosé la tarte de tante Herza.

-En même temps, sa tarte, elle a toujours été dégueulasse.

-La seule différence entre sa tarte et une brique, c'était qu'elle appelait ça une tarte.»

Les deux enfants s'entreregardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

Ils ne semblèrent plus vraiment inquiets par rapport à leur situation.

« N'empêche que... Il faudrait peut-être mentir... Commença le garçon.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde.

-Kurapika ! Je crois que tu réalises pas ! On n'était pas n'importe où ! On était dans _les marais. _L'endroit où tous les adultes passent leur temps à nous rabâcher: _n'allez pas vous aventurer dans les marais ! _Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Non seulement on est allé dans les marais mais en plus on s'y est paumé pendant deux jours !

-J'ai très bien réalisé, tu sais, répliqua sèchement Kurapika, mais on n'a aucune bonne excuse qui justifierait une absence de deux jours. Alors, laisse tomber et vas donc prendre ta raclée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-T'as l'air résignée.

-Je _suis _résignée. Et puis, se perdre dans les marais, c'était peut-être mieux que de rester au village.

-Tu es devenu tarée ? En quoi était-ce mieux ?

-Au village, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Mais là, on a pu voir des tonnes d'espèces animales qu'on avait jamais vu avant ! Et tu te rappelles quand on a trouvé un temple ancien ? Il y avait surement une autre civilisation qui vivait près des marais il y a très longtemps. C'était génial à voir, non ? Et puis il y avait cette plaque recouverte de caractères anciens... Je crois bien que c'était du Gellique... Si j'arrivais à trouver un dictionnaire de cette langue, je pourrai traduire la plaque...

-C'est vraiment important ?

-C'est important ! S'insurgea Kurapika.

-OK...

-Et en plus...»

La jeune fille sourit d'un air mystérieux et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

« Regarde ! »

Dans la paume de sa main reposait une pierre ovale d'un bleu saphir.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Taki.

-Ça se voit, non ?

-Bah... non.

-C'est une pierre d'eau. Une roche très belle et très rare qu'on ne trouve que près des points d'eau. Il faut avoir beaucoup de chance pour en trouver une.

-Cool !»

Les deux enfants contemplèrent un moment la pierre puis Taki releva la tête.

« Kurapika... Désolé de te dire ça, mais le Seria est pour bientôt.

-Merci de me rappeler de ma mort prochaine. Cette fête est horrible.

-Allez... C'est qu'une journée. Certes tu vas devoir mettre une robe, maman voudra surement te mettre un ruban dans les cheveux et tout le monde fera des niaiseries sur à peu près tout ; Puis on va danser par couple...»

Le garçon réfléchit un instant et finit par dire:

« Bon, d'accord, je reconnais que c'est horrible.»

La jeune blonde serra son bâton comme si son contact lui apportait du réconfort et dit d'une voix très sérieuse malgré la plaisanterie évidente:

« Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Rends-moi mon argent.

-C'est ça ! Bon, allons donc prendre notre raclée dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme tu le dis si bien.»

Les deux enfants reprirent leur chemin, et le chien-loup les suivit à bonds joyeux.

Ils avaient fait une forte impression à Kuroro. Surtout la fille.

Quand leurs silhouettes furent assez éloignées, il descendit de l'arbre et quitta la route pour courir dans les pâturages. Il était bien déterminé à arriver avant eux au village.

La place du village était animé et rempli de Kuruta vaquant à leurs occupations. Kuroro ne doutait pas une seconde qui lui serait impossible de passer inaperçu. D'abord à cause de sa couleur de cheveux que personne ici n'arborait, ( les cheveux les plus foncés étant châtains ) mais aussi puisque tout le monde se connaissait dans ce village.

D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à se faire repérer.

« Vous êtes un voyageur ? »

La question était posé par un homme qui avait dépassé la quarantaine d'années. Kuroro n'avait aucun mal à sentir la bonté et la tranquillité émaner de cet homme. C'était comme une aura qui flottait doucement autour de lui.

Kuroro prit un timbre de voix un peu plus clair que d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait qu'on lui fasse confiance facilement.

« Euh... Oui. Je passai par la région et je crois que je me suis perdu dans cette forêt jusqu'à que j'arrive ici. Où est-on ici, exactement ?

-Vous êtes à Lukuso. Dans le village des Kuruta.» Dit une femme qui s'était rapproché.

Kuroro se tourna vers la femme. Elle était d'âge moyen et était vraiment très belle. De longs cheveux dorés ondulés tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches et avaient de beaux yeux noisettes. Il vit tout de suite une forte ressemblance entre elle et les deux enfants qu'il avait vu avant.

_C'est surement leur mère._

« Kuruta... Ça me dit quelque chose... Mais je ne me souviens plus où j'en aurai entendu parler...

-C'est à cause de nos pupilles écarlates, surement ? Demanda en riant l'homme.

-... Oui! Voilà, c'est ça ! On m'en a parlé. C'est un phénomène tout à fait fascinant.»

Et sur ce fait, Kuroro était tout à fait honnête.

« On se ferait disséquer sur une table d'opération si on sortait de ce village ! dit l'homme en continuant de rire, vous êtes bien jeune pour voyager seul comme ça. Surtout que vous devez être fatigué, venez que je vous offre à boire.»

C'était surement une bonne occasion pour récolter des informations. Kuroro accepta avec enthousiasme.

L'homme l'amena dans ce qui ressemblait à une auberge où quelques personnes mangeaient installés à des tables.

L'intérieur était entièrement en bois et de douces odeurs de nourritures flottaient et dans un coin, une jeune fille jouait du violon.

C'était étrange de constater à quel point cet endroit ressemblait à l'Irlande.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret devant le comptoir et regarda l'homme lui servir un verre. Il ignorait totalement son contenu et le fixa avec méfiance.

L'homme le remarqua et éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne va pas essayer de vous empoisonner. Ce n'est pas une tradition locale.»

Le patron de la brigade fantôme prit le verre et... faillit s'étouffer avec.

« Mais... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t-il après avoir avalé avec difficulté.

-Ça arrache, hein ? Une boisson locale. Il faut être d'ici pour y être habitué. Tous les étrangers à qui on fait gouté ça ont eu la même réaction. Désolé pour cette mauvaise blague.»

Il lui servit rapidement un verre d'eau que Kuroro se dépêcha de boire.

L'homme continuait de sourire mais son visage s'assombrit en voyant s'approcher un autre homme un peu plus âgé aux traits fatigués.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, je les ai pas vu. Répondit l'autre.

-Il faudrait partir à leur recherche. Ils sont partis très tôt hier matin et il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit...»

Kuroro comprit qu'il devait parler de Kurapika et de Taki.

L'homme sortit de derrière son comptoir et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

« Du calme, Saol. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Ils sont grands et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que tu les couvent de cette manière. Leur mère n'est pas inquiète, elle ! Il faut que tu apprennes à leur faire confiance.

-C'est vrai...»

Il sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Kuroro et lui tendit une large main.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous êtes un étranger ? »

Après que Kuroro ait acquiescé, il reprit:

« Je suis le père de trois sacrés garnements qui me donnent bien du soucis, même si l'un est adulte et responsable maintenant... Les deux derniers ne se gênent pas pour faire les quatre cent coups dès que j'ai le dos tourné et épuise ma santé mentale...»

Il leur fit un signe d'adieu en partant et Kuroro se rassit sur son tabouret. L'homme soupira.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance. Taki et Kurapika sont deux têtes de mules.

-Ce sont ses enfants ?

-Oui. Un garçon et une fille séparés d'un an d'écart. Normalement, ils devraient passer leur temps à se disputer, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas... Ils s'adorent au contraire. Surement parce que Kurapika est un vrai garçon manqué et que ce n'est pas partit pour s'arranger... Ces deux-là passent leur temps à faire des bêtises ensemble. Ils se sont reçus plus de claques que l'ensemble des autres enfants Kuruta réunis! Mais ils me font beaucoup rire. Ce sont des gamins intelligents.»

L'homme prit une serviette et se mit à essuyer le comptoir.

Brusquement, ils entendirent la porte claquer et deux silhouettes pénétrer dans l'auberge et les cliquetis des griffes d'un chien sur les lattes de bois.

Kuroro se retourna pour voir Taki et Kurapika.

L'homme les voyant dans cet état de fatigue, s'exclama:

« Mais ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivés ? Vous avez vu votre état ? Où étiez-vous ?

-Kurapika ! Taki !» Cria la jeune fille au violon.

Elle lâcha aussitôt son instrument et se précipita vers eux. Elle était du même âge qu'eux et arborait une épaisse tignasse rousse. La jeune fille se dépêcha de soutenir Kurapika qui titubait de fatigue.

« On dirait que vous avez erré dans les marais pendant des heures ! Dit la jeune fille rousse en plaisantant.

-C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Rétorqua Kurapika.

-Je savais que vous étiez tarés comme gosses, mais là, ça atteint des sommets... Une seconde ! Les marais ? » Cria l'homme.

Les deux enfants s'affalèrent sur deux tabourets proche de celui de Kuroro.

« Ah... Je suis morte de fatigue... Soupira la jeune blonde.

-Ça sera pas juste de fatigue dont tu seras morte, bientôt, grommela le tavernier, les marais... Mais vous êtes pas bien ? Votre père est furax et il va l'être encore plus.

-Trop cool. Marmonna Taki.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller vite d'ici et d'aller rassurer votre père. Intervient la jeune rousse.

-Deux secondes, Mina... On est crevés... Rétorqua le garçon.

-Et attendez ! On peut savoir comment vous avez atterrit dans les marais ?

-On voulait voir à quoi ça ressemblait... Commença Kurapika.

-Et on s'est perdu... Acheva Taki.

-Mais vous êtes malades !

-C'est la troisième fois que tu le dit... Murmura Kurapika.

-Parce que vous l'êtes vraiment ! Les marais sont un territoire très dangereux ! Vous deviez être morts de peurs !

-Bah... pas vraiment. Dit Taki.

-Il y a pleins de choses intéressantes dans les marais. Rétorqua Kurapika.

-Je ne dis plus rien. Ça sera à vos parents de vous crier dessus.»

Dans un raclement de chaise, Kurapika se leva.

« Il a raison. Allez, on y va, Taki.

-Hm... Fit son frère, dubitatif.

-Allez, Taki ! On s'en fiche. On va s'excuser, ils vont s'énerver, et voilà, c'est tout.»

La jeune fille caressa distraitement le chien-loup à qui somnolait tranquillement à coté d'elle, et lui fit signe de se lever.

Voyant sa sœur et le chien partir, Taki se décida enfin à se lever, tout en râlant légèrement.

Kuroro les regarda partir pour se concentra sur le tavernier.

« Qu'est ce que je vous disais... Ils sont spéciaux, hein ?

-Assurément. Mais ce chien...

-Croc ? C'est un demi-loup. Kurapika lui a sauvé la vie quand ce n'était qu'un chiot, et depuis, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil.

-Ça me rappelle... Fit Mina.

-Ce jour, là ? Demanda le tavernier.

-Quel jour ? S'enquit Kuroro.

-Eh bien, on se promenait près d'un précipice avec Kurapika et son chien, et pour plaisanter, elle avait dit « Saute ! ». Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde, qu'il le ferait vraiment... Raconta l'homme.

-Et il l'a fait ? Demanda Kuroro, étonné.

-Hé, oui, il l'a fait, ce bougre ! Elle s'est immédiatement jetée dans le vide, pour le rattraper. On avait tous eu très peur, à ce moment.

-Quel obéissance ! Commenta t-il.

-Les chiens sont comme ça.» Répondit le tavernier.

Kuroro resta pensif. Il avait du mal à détacher ses pensées de la jeune blonde de tout à l'heure. Se forçant à se concentrer à nouveau, il se focalisa sur son but.

Les pupilles écarlates...

« C'est quand même bizarre, ces yeux rouges.

-Vous l'avez dit ! Personne ne sait pourquoi ça arrive à nous, et pas aux autres.

-Et ça arrive quand, exactement ?

-Quand on est soumis à un sentiment violent. Mais ce n'est pas si fréquent que ça. Avec l'âge, on commence par arriver à mieux se contrôler.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est si dérangeant que ça ?»

L'homme lui adressa un regard sombre.

« Oui, c'est dérangeant. Notre personnalité se modifie quand ça arrive. Et quelqu'un d'extrêmement pacifique d'habitude, peut devenir très violent. Et quand cela arrive trop souvent... L'épuisement nous gagne, et on peut devenir vulnérable. Tout le monde est conscient qu'il ne faut pas abuser de cet état.

-Je vois. Et ça reste combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on se calme. Et aussi... Si on meurt dans cet état, nos pupilles restent rouges.

-Oh.»

C'était un 'oh' affreusement indifférent pour l'intérêt subite que cela avait déclenché chez le jeune homme.

L'homme avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait pas jamais dû parler de ça à Kuroro. Mais on ne pouvait pas le blâmer de ça, étant donné que Kuroro avait restreint son aura pour passer pour un voyageur parfaitement anodin.

Le tavernier était dans l'incapacité totale de se méfier, puisque devant lui, se trouvait juste un jeune homme au ton agréable.

« Pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit, ici ? Vous n'allez certainement repartir maintenant. Voyager de nuit est dangereux.»

Kuroro accepta avec allégresse, se retenant de dire que pour lui, voyager de nuit était aussi dangereux qu'une promenade dans un joli petit parc d'une ville touristique.

Une fois, enfermé dans sa chambre, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

« Allô, Machi ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Trouve les autres et dit leurs d'aller à Lukuso.»

Il sourit et rajouta:

« Et arrête donc de râler.»

XXX

Kurapika n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et refusaient de la laisser tranquille.

Deux choses la gênaient énormément.

Le Seria et la plaque écrite en Gellique.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer au Seria ( cette fête ennuyeuse ! ) et par contre, mourrait tout simplement d'envie de retourner au temple pour traduire cette plaque. Elle ne savait pourquoi ce désir la taraudait de cette manière, mais cela lui semblait réellement très important.

Kurapika ne pouvait pas le deviner, mais la réalité, c'était qu'elle était assoiffée de connaissances et laisser ce mystère irrésolu la rendait malade.

Et en plus, elle ne voulait pas aller au Seria.

Kurapika n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes envies. Elle se fichait d'être jolie ( et avait à peine conscience qu'elle l'était vraiment beaucoup ), n'aimait pas les robes et aimait se battre avec les garçons.

C'est pourquoi, elle avait des contacts très distant avec les jeunes filles de son âge. Déjà, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais non seulement, elles n'intéressaient pas Kurapika.

Trop coquettes, trop frivoles. Pas assez concentrées pendant les cours de combat.

Kurapika trouvait les garçons plus agréable à vivre.

Et puis de toute façon, elle préférait la compagnie des adultes.

Cette fois-ci, elle était définitivement réveillée.

La jeune blonde pensa un instant à lire un peu mais son regard dévia tout de suite à son dictionnaire de Gellique.

Non. La tentation était trop forte. Pourquoi rester ? Pourquoi aller au Seria ? Ça n'avait aucun intérêt de tout façon.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et composa un bref mot.

_Je repars dans les marais pour traduire cette plaque. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je serai capable de trouver le chemin, cette fois. J'en ai pour quelques temps, donc je ne serai pas là pour le Seria. _

_Quel dommage ! Désolée, maman. Tu n'as qu'à passer tes nerfs sur Taki, c'est lui qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi._

Le mot était un poil plus ironique qu'elle l'avait voulu mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle prépara son sac, pris son dictionnaire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir de nuit.

Elle prit garde à descendre les marches avec soin et sortit de la maison. En la voyant sortir, Croc vint la rejoindre en remuant joyeusement la queue.

« Tu es partant pour une longue promenade ? »

Croc aboya gaiement en réponse.

« Chut...» Fit la jeune fille.

Elle regarda nerveusement derrière elle, et une fois sûre que personne ne s'était réveillé, reprit sa route.

Elle marcha un bon moment dans les rues vides du village, Croc marchant à ses cotés.

Par cet acte, la jeune blonde ne faisait que montrer comment elle était entêtée mais aussi à quel point elle avait une forte personnalité.

On ne pouvait pas influencer son jugement, ni la convaincre d'aimer quelque chose. C'est pourquoi rester sage et aller gentiment au Seria lui était totalement impossible.

Par ailleurs, c'était aussi une preuve de détermination.

XXX

Il avait fallut quelques temps pour que la totalité de la brigade soit réunie.

Machi faisait manifestement la tête pour avoir dû courir après tous les membres un peu éparpillés partout dans le monde.

Toisant les diverses personnes devant lui, Kuroro prit calmement la parole:

« Je tiens à vous prévenir. Ça ne sera surement pas comme les dernières fois. Les Kuruta sont des combattants, voire même de très bon combattants. Attendez-vous à avoir beaucoup de résistance et que cela dure pas mal de temps.»

A ces mots, les membres parurent un peu plus agités, excités par l'occasion de pouvoir se battre contre des puissants adversaires.

« Ça sera une mission dangereuse. On n'en sortira peut-être pas tous vivants.»

Ils parurent surpris, cette fois. Risquer leurs vies ? Eux ? Ces Kuruta devaient être vraiment très forts pour que leur chef dise ça.

« Maintenant, je vais vous parler plus précisément d'eux. Les Kuruta sont un petit peuple dont les yeux deviennent rouges quand ils sont parcouru d'une émotion violente. L'objectif est de les éliminer et de prendre leurs yeux rouges. Est-ce assez clair ? »

Ses araignées acquiescèrent.

XXX

Un sourire triomphant naissait peu à peu sur les lèvres de Kurapika. Elle avait terminé. Enfin.

« On a réussi, Croc ! » Dit-elle en ébouriffant son pelage sombre.

Le chien répondit par un coup de langue affectueux.

C'était bel et bien du Gellique comme elle l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, traduire mot par mot avait été long et fastidieux et cela l'avait tenu occupé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Parce que c'était enfin traduit.

L'endroit était bel et bien un temple sacré. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ce temple servait d'endroit de culte à une déesse de l'eau, ce qui confirmait ses soupçons sur sa croyance de la vie d'une ancienne tribu dans les marais. Mais cela remontait il y a très longtemps.

Kurapika se demandait ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Peut-être était-il partit à cause des conditions de vie difficile des marais.

Ou alors, ils avaient disparu à cause d'une épidémie...

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la feuille de papier où elle avait inscrit la traduction. La plaque parlait du rite consacrée à la déesse de l'eau.

Malheureusement, elle ne lui avait pas appris grand chose.

Kurapika était déçue, étant donné qu'elle s'intéressait beaucoup à la mythologie. Enfin, du point de vue de quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à tout.

Elle bailla et se frotta les yeux. Elle était là depuis des heures et commençait à être fatiguée.

La jeune fille se leva et sortit du temple pour regarder l'extérieur.

Vu la position haute du soleil, il devait être midi. Elle était partit tard dans la soirée d'hier, et le temps d'arriver ici et de traduire la plaque, la journée était déjà bien entamée.

Kurapika aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester un peu dans le temple, vu la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Elle aurait aimé s'allonger par terre et dormir un peu, mais c'était sans compter la faim qui la tenaillait.

Et si la jeune fille savait bien une chose, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de plus difficile de s'endormir quand on avait le vendre vide.

C'est pourquoi, elle devait rentrer.

Kurapika soupira et rentra dans le temple pour aller prendre son sac. Croc, voyant qu'ils allaient partir, se mit sur ses pattes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air et s'empreignant une dernière fois de l'atmosphère de paix de l'endroit, Kurapika se mit en route.

Elle avait réussi à éviter le Seria, mais il était certain qu'à son retour, ses parents seront furieux après elle. Mais ça lui importait peu, car elle savait que ses frères étaient de son côté.

XXX

Kuroro commençait à fatiguer. Mais pour de vrai. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Il savait que les Kuruta étaient forts et c'était donc attendu à beaucoup de résistance.

Et il n'avait pas pu s'en tirer sans blessures.

Mais c'était quasiment terminé, maintenant. Ils avaient tués tout le monde, et il ne restait plus qu'à leur retirer leurs yeux.

Kuroro restait gêné par quelque chose. Pour la première fois, il se sentait gêné par ses actes. Cette sensation, toute nouvelle, le laissait perplexe mais aussi très mal à l'aise.

Jusque là, ils avaient toujours tués des mafieux, ou des gens d'organisations rivales. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils tuaient des gens qui n'avaient rien demandés. Et surtout, le peuple des Kuruta. Un peuple pacifique et tranquille.

Cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Dancho ! »

Kuroro se retourna pour voir Machi. La jolie jeune fille avait les vêtements trempés de sang.

« C'est le tien ou le leurs ? Demanda le leader.

-Euh... Un peu des deux, je crois.»

La jeune fille semblait un peu sonnée, preuve qu'elle aussi, avait dû avoir du mal.

« Où en sont les autres ? Questionna Kuroro.

-Ils sont bientôt terminés, je crois. Mais le n°4 est mort. Et peut-être un autre qu'on arrive pas à retrouver.

-Ah.»

Il était inévitable que certains meurent durant cette mission. Il regarda Machi disparaître dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit cri.

En se retournant, il aperçu la jeune blonde qu'il avait souvent vu ses derniers jours.

Ses yeux étaient agrandit par la stupeur et l'effroi, et il y avait une raison. Kuroro aussi, était trempé de sang.

« Que... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi... Il y eu tous ces cris...?

-Tiens. Une retardataire. Mais tu arrives trop tard, ils sont déjà morts. Fit posément Kuroro.

-Quoi ? Qui est mort ?

-Ton clan. Et toi aussi, tu ne vas pas tarder à mourir.»

La jeune blonde semblait à peine l'entendre et murmura:

« Vous mentez... Ils ne peuvent pas être morts...

-Si.»

Kuroro commençait à être agacé. Il n'avait aucune envie de la tuer.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'ont rien fait !

-C'est vrai. Mais nous, nous sommes la brigade fantôme et nous prenons les choses de valeurs. Vos yeux en font partit. C'est tout.»

Les larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux de la fillette.

Kuroro fit un pas en avant et dit d'une voix douce:

« Laisse-toi faire et ça ne fera pas mal. Tu vas pouvoir les rejoindre...»

La jeune secoua la tête et recula. Kuroro continua d'avancer, et elle de reculer.

Ce que ne savait pas Kurapika, c'était qu'ils étaient sur un précipice et qu'elle ne faisait que se rapprocher du bord.

Et elle tomba.

Kurapika eut juste conscience que ses pieds n'avaient plus de contact contre la terre et tombai dans le vide.

Elle ne cria même pas tellement elle était surprise.

La chute ne dura que quelques secondes, et elle percuta l'eau de la cascade en dessous de la surface de terre où elle se trouvait juste avant.

Kuroro tiqua et s'approcha du bord.

_Il y a des rapides et une cascade très haute dans le coin. Elle ne survivra pas. Ses yeux ne sont pas devenus rouges, donc ça ne sert à rien d'aller chercher son corps._

L'apparition de la jeune fille n'avait fait qu'accentuer son malaise.

XXX

Kurapika n'arrivait plus à distinguer le haut du bas. Elle battait désespérément des jambes et ses poumons criaient grâce. Sans savoir trop comment elle avait fait, Kurapika réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration tout en toussant et crachant des masses d'eau.

L'eau continuait de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et de son nez comme elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une position stable. Elle n'avait pas pied et le courant était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle arrive à nager.

Elle ne pouvait que battre désespérément des pieds pour se maintenir à la surface et respirer par bouffés saccadés.

Un tronc d'arbre arriva près d'elle et la jeune blonde s'y accrocha. Ayant une position un peu plus stable grâce à sa bouée improvisée, elle pouvait avoir une vue un peu plus dégagée de l'endroit.

Elle était dans les rapides en dessous de son village. En se rappelant de quelque chose, l'effroi et la terreur la saisit.

« Oh non...»

Les rapides aboutissaient sur une gigantesque cascade. Elle ne survivrait pas. Mais il lui était impossible de regagner la terre ferme et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tomber dans cette cascade.

Elle était d'ailleurs très proche.

Kurapika ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

Un long cri retentit pendant tout le temps que dura sa chute.

XXX

Makyu ne faisait que passer, et l'homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans le village Kuruta.

Il était juste partit en forêt pour se promener un peu et se rafraîchir un peu l'esprit. Dans sa balade habituelle, il savait qu'à un moment, il y avait un point d'eau surplombé d'une grande cascade. A ce moment-là, Makyu aimait se poser sur une pierre et regarder l'eau onduler. Il savait qu'au dessus de la cascade, il y avait un village avec un petit peuple assez spécial. Mais il ne s'y était jamais rendu malgré sa curiosité.

Le lac était en vue mais quelque chose chiffonnait Makyu.

Il voyait une forme au loin sur les galets, à moitié sortie de l'eau.

Mué par l'instinct, il se mit à courir et retint un hoquet de surprise.

Une fille.

A moitié noyée.

Il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

XXX

« C'est quand qu'elle se réveille ? Demanda le petit garçon d'une voix fluette.

-Papa t'as dit que ça prendrait du temps, non ? Répliqua vertement sa sœur.

-Mais, euh...» Gémit-elle.

Sa sœur focalisa à nouveau son attention sur la jeune blonde qui dormait paisiblement.

La petit garçon se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de Kurapika.

« Hey ! Keenan ! Ne la dérange pas !

-Tu as bien dit qu'elle se réveillerait pas de toute façon ?» Répliqua t-il.

Sa sœur ainée se leva également, inquiète à l'idée que son frère fasse une bêtise et se mit à coté de lui.

Elle n'avait même pas encore treize ans et la seule chose qu'elle avait bien compris c'était que la fille venait de sortir d'un grand danger et qu'elle devait se reposer.

« A ton avis, c'est qui ? Ce qu'ils sont beaux, ces cheveux...

-Papa a dit que c'était une Kuruta.

-Une quoi ?

-Une Kuruta.»

Avant que sa sœur puisse dire quoique ce soit, le petit avait déjà tendu sa main pour prendre une des fines mèches dorées de la jeune fille.

Kurapika ouvrit les yeux en grands.

Surpris, les deux enfants émirent un petit cri et reculèrent d'un pas.

Aya aurait aimé dire quelque chose et reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais elle était trop abasourdie pour ça.

Kurapika se mis en position assise et regarda autour d'elle.

Deux enfants la regardaient d'un air stupéfait.

La mémoire lui revint et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Du calme. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les membres de son clan ne pouvaient pas être morts. Pas possible.

Elle avait un horrible pressentiment, et au fond de son cœur, elle savait que sa famille était morte. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder l'illusion, ce fol espoir qu'ils soient encore en vie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vu leurs cadavres. Même s'il était sûr que quelque chose s'était passé.

Se forçant à respirer profondément, elle demanda:

« On est où, ici ?

-A la maison. Répondit la fille.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que j'attendais comme réponse...»

Elle essaya de se lever mais fut gênée par quelque chose. Une perfusion ? Sans hésiter une seconde, elle arracha la seringue de son bras et descendit du lit.

« Eh, attends ! » Cria Aya.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la tête dehors.

Cela menait à une petite cour où quelques rangées d'arbres s'alignaient. Elle renifla, sentant un air marin.

« C'est la ville de Heulli, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Aya, mais il faut que tu te recouches, tu as encore besoin de repos.»

La jeune fille grimpa sur le lit mais s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux.

Les deux enfants la fixèrent perplexes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Chut...» Fit la jeune fille.

Un peu plus loin, dans une autre pièce, Kurapika pouvait les entendre.

« Mais d'où vient cette enfant ? disait une voix féminine, tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu l'as amenée ici.

-Je sais, Haru. C'est une Kuruta. Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente près du lac. Répondit un homme.

-Mais comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Elle est tombée ?

-Surement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à son clan.»

Kurapika rouvrit les yeux, un peu plus certaine sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Haru... C'est votre mère ?» Demanda la Kuruta.

Les deux enfants la dévisagèrent, surpris et Keenan demanda timidement:

« Comment tu le sais ?

-J'entends leurs voix dans le salon.»

Les deux enfants tendirent l'oreille et Aya rétorqua:

« Je n'entends strictement rien.

-C'est parce que j'ai l'ouïe plus fine que la votre.»

Kurapika descendit du lit mais cette fois-ci, Aya s'interposa les bras écartés.

« On t'as dit que tu avais besoin de repos, non ?»

Kurapika observa un instant cette fille pas plus âgée qu'elle, aux yeux gris perles et à la chevelure noire soyeuse.

Un ruban bleu foncé était posé au dos de son crâne.

Kurapika soupira et tâta soigneusement chaque côté de sa taille.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Tu vois, je n'ai même pas une côte cassée. Il est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer en allant juste au salon.»

Vaincue, Aya baissa les bras et laissa Kurapika passer.

Makyu et sa femme Haru furent très étonnés en voyant la jeune fille qu'ils avaient accueillis, déjà debout, les fixant.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! S'exclama Haru.

-Laisse. C'est une Kuruta, après tout. Je connais bien leur mode de pensée. Assis-toi et dis-nous ce que tu as à dire.» Dit posément Makyu.

Kurapika fronça les sourcils en songeant que si les enfants et Haru avaient l'air de personnes tout à fait normales, l'homme dégageait quelque chose d'autre.

_Il est fort ce type._

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Ce n'était rien.

-Et de m'avoir emmené ici. Mais je dois repartir maintenant.

-Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas ! S'insurgea Haru.

-Si. Ma... Ma famille est peut-être morte...»

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en disant cette phrase fatidique et elle dut attendre un peu avant de continuer.

« Non. Elle l'est surement d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je dois aller tout prix vérifier. Il faut que j'aille voire s'ils sont vraiment tous morts. Je ne pourrai jamais me reposer avec ça à l'esprit.

-Mais...

-Non.»

Les larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement sur ses joues sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour les essuyer.

« Non. Ce n'est pas possible que je reste ici plus longtemps. Je vous remercie mais je dois y aller.»

Sans laisser le temps à la femme de protester, Kurapika se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends...» Commença la femme.

Son mari posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais que veux qu'elle reste ici parce qu'elle a le même âge que Aya. Mais elles n'ont pas du tout eu la même éducation.»

Il s'adressa à Kurapika.

« On te laisse partir à une condition. Peu importe ce que tu trouves à ton village, tu reviens ici. Même si c'est inutile et que tout va bien.»

Kurapika les observa et fit un faible sourire.

« Si vous voulez.»

_Ce sont des gens biens._

Kurapika claqua la porte derrière elle, et se mit à courir vers son village.

Le jour dernier, elle avait dit à Croc de l'attendre en forêt. Étant à moitié loup, celui-ci n'avait aucun mal à rester tout seul en forêt.

Elle avait hâte de le retrouver et aussi hâte de retrouver sa famille.

Kurapika priait pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

En sortant de la ville et atteignant la forêt, elle trouva Croc qui l'attendait sagement. Elle lui caressa la tête et dit:

« Attends-moi là, d'accord ? Ça peut être dangereux. Il faut que j'aille vérifier la situation et ensuite j'irai te chercher.»

Le chien gémit doucement mais Kurapika se contenta de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête.

La jeune Kuruta se remit à courir vers son village.

_Je dois savoir. Je dois savoir ! Si ça trouve, ils vont bien. Si ça trouve, cet homme m'a mentit._

Au bout d'un moment, elle commençait à voir les premières maisons qui se dressaient au loin.

Un corbeau vola à tir d'aile vers son village en croassant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres silhouettes noires et lugubres.

Kurapika fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il y en ait autant et qu'ils se dirigent tous vers le même endroit. Son village.

L'angoisse se mit à lui serrer la gorge.

Puis une odeur la submergea d'un coup.

-« Mais... Qu'est ce que...»

Une odeur de pourriture avait enveloppé l'air, une odeur de chairs putréfiés de corps brûlés. C'est là qu'elle vit deux formes sur le sol. C'était encore trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'était et crût d'abord à des animaux morts. Puis en s'approchant elle comprit que ce n'était pas des animaux mais bel et bien des humains.

Elle courut pour les atteindre et tomba à genoux. Deux personnes. Les corps étaient dans un sale état, perforés par de gros impacts noirs et là où devaient se trouver les yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'un abime noir.

Kurapika cria et se retourna pour vomir. Leurs vues et leurs odeurs étaient insupportable pour la jeune fille.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé? Ces personnes faisaient parties de son village. Elle ne les connaissaient pas très bien, mais elles faisaient partie de _son _village.

La gorge brulée et les larmes aux yeux elle se releva et fixa avec une horreur croissante les cadavres submergés par les mouches.

Les meurtres étaient récents mais la chaleur de l'été avait accélérée la pourriture. De l'aide... Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'aide. Séchant ses larmes, elle tituba et marcha avec hésitation sur la route.

Elle sentit ses yeux virer au rouge à cause de la peur et de la panique.

Son pied buta contre quelque chose de coupant. Elle le retira immédiatement et vit un fil quasiment invisible attaché à quelques centimètres du sol. Le fil avait été assez tranchant pour lui faire une coupure sur la cheville. En levant les yeux, elle entendit un hurlement sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était elle qui hurlait ainsi. C'était instinctif, elle avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle s'était mise à hurler.

Des dizaines de fils étaient attachés autour des arbres et formaient une sorte de toile d'araignée géante ou était accrochés plusieurs corps. Des gens qu'elle connaissait mieux, cette fois. Des amis, son oncle.

Nouvel hurlement, sanglots convulsifs.

Elle voulait sortir de cet enfer. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Kurapika savait qu'on les pourchassait à cause de leurs yeux mais tout le monde savait se battre ici. Ils étaient tous des bons combattants, ils n'auraient pas dû mourir. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière.

Kurapika ne savait pas comment elle réussie à continuer à marcher. Les yeux écarquillés avec des larmes qui coulaient à flots et les bras bien raides sur son corps, elle avança essayant d'ignorer la puanteur des corps qui flottait dans l'air.

En atteignant la place centrale du village, elle ne sut pas comment elle allait tenir. Des corps, des corps, des corps. Partout.

Et un attira son attention. Son père.

Kurapika se remit à crier et se précipita vers lui.

« Papa ! Non !»

Mais comme les autres, il était morts, les yeux arrachés.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Kurapika ne pouvait pas le savoir mais c'était son innocence d'enfant qu'on avait détruite à tout jamais.

Douze ans... Elle n'avait que douze ans... Elle n'était pas préparée à vivre un tel enfer. Pourquoi était-ce _elle _qui avait survécu? De tous les habitants, elle était la plus vulnérable et la plus inexpérimentée et tout ça parce qu'elle était la plus jeune de tous les villageois. Être le plus jeune, fait de vous de quelqu'un d'un peu spécial. Kurapika n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un avantage ou un inconvénient.

C'était le chaos total dans sa tête. Deux idées totalement opposés s'affrontaient dans son esprit.

-« Ils sont tous morts... Je suis toute seule... Je ferai mieux de mourir ici... Oui... Mourir...

_Non... Il y a autre chose que tu peux faire..._

-Je dois les rejoindre... Ça changerait tout... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre...

_Non ! Bouge..._

D'une main tremblante, elle ramassa un poignard gisant à coté de son père et l'approcha doucement de sa gorge. Elle sentit la froideur de l'acier mordre sa peau blanche. Elle l'appuya doucement et une goutte de sang perla.

-« On ne sera pas séparés plus longtemps... Attendez-moi...»

_Bouge ! Bats-toi..._

La pression du couteau se fit plus forte.

_TU VAS BOUGER, OUI ?_

Le couteau dévia de sa gorge et se planta dans sa cuisse. La jeune fille émit un râle de douleur, mais au moins, ses idées étaient claires.

Elle se fit un bandage sommaire avec un morceau de sa tunique et se leva, titubante.

« Bon et maintenant...?»

Si son esprit était perdu, inconsciemment Kurapika savait quoi faire.

Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du village.

_Il faut d'abord que je voie ou sont les corps, et si il n'y a vraiment aucun survivants. _

Elle était soulagée. Malgré cette situation de crise, son intelligence dont elle avait reçu plusieurs louanges marchait encore.

_Ce serait vraiment bien qu'il y en ait, même si c'est très peu probable. Et si il n'y en pas, il faudra aviser. Pour ce qui est de survivre quelques jours, ça devrait possible. Les difficultés ne sont pas là... Dans un endroit pareil, seule et avec pleins de morts, les chances que je devienne folle sont très élevées..._

Elle fit un tour du village mais apparemment personne n'avait survécu. Elle eut du mal à ne pas hurler à nouveau lorsqu'elle trouva les corps des membres de sa famille. Mais elle se menaçait de se poignarder une nouvelle fois si elle ne gardait pas le contrôle de ses émotions.

Sans savoir pourquoi, survivre semblait être quelque chose de facile. Alors qu'elle était en panique total, une voix dans sa tête lui intimait tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Peu à peu, la voix prenait de la place dans son esprit et la panique disparaissait pour laisser place à un sang-froid implacable.

_Il faut que je les enterre. Je dois faire vite, car les corps vont bientôt vraiment pourrir. Mais pas tout de suite. Il fait nuit et pour ne pas tomber dans la folie, je dois suffisamment dormir. _

Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, puis gagna sa chambre. Elle y avait passé tellement d'heures insouciantes... Si elle s'était souciée d'une telle chose...

Elle replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et s'allongea dans son lit.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il dût se passer au moins trente minutes avant que Kurapika comprenne qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Ou pas comme ça. Une idée fugace la traversa et elle se leva. Elle prit sa couverture et descendit les escaliers. Elle alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur le sol froid et s'entoura de la couverture. Bizarrement, elle se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça. Fermant les yeux, elle ne tarda pas s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla peu avant l'aube. La nuit noire commençait à s'éclaircir et les oiseaux à chanter. Le sang-froid était toujours là mais une profonde tristesse s'était installée dans son âme.

_Ce sentiment... Je ne l'aime vraiment pas..._

La faim la tenaillait mais elle n'avait réellement aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Pour garder des forces, elle se força à manger une miche de pain, qu'elle vomit tout juste après.

_Hum... Mauvaise idée. Apparemment, je suis trop en état de choc pour manger de la nourriture solide. Il va falloir attendre un peu. _

Elle prit la cruche d'eau, but un peu et se passa le reste sur le visage. Elle fixa un moment les gouttes d'eau glisser doucement sur ses cheveux dorés et se dit que ses yeux noisettes devaient avoir un éclat vitreux.

A cause de sa blessure à la cuisse, elle avait un peu de mal à marcher. A pas lents, elle se dirigea vers l'atelier du forgeron. Il devait forcément il y avoir une pelle dedans. Elle devait commencer à les enterrer aujourd'hui. Les corps avaient déjà trop pourris.

L'atelier avait plusieurs fenêtres cassées et la porte était en mauvais état. Un combat devait y avoir lieu.

Kurapika soupira et poussa la lourde porte en métal en grognant. La chaleur l'assaillit régnant dans l'atelier l'assaillit et elle se mit à tousser frénétiquement.

Il y avait beaucoup d'épées cassées un peu partout et des bâtons de métal. Elle se rémora la toute première fois qu'elle était venue ici.

Elle venait à peine d'avoir sept ans. C'était un jour sombre et pluvieux; elle en avait assez de rester dans la boutique de ses parents ou tout les clients était honnêtement ennuyants. Elle avait échappé à leur surveillance et était partie sur la place. Il pleuvait des cordes et attirée par une lumière brillant dans le jour sombre, elle s'était faufilée dans l'atelier du forgeron.

Elle avait contemplée silencieusement les armes et les épées accrochés au murs ou posées sur la table.

-« Que fais-tu là, Kurapika?»

Elle s'était retournée pour voir le forgeron. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom mais son visage lui était familier. Il lui semblait qu'il venait souvent discuter avec son père dans la boutique.

-« Rien... Répondit-elle timidement en fixant les grosses mains du forgeron.

-Ou sont tes parents?

-A la boutique. C'est ennuyeux.

-Vraiment?»

Elle s'était tournée pour admirer une belle épée à la lame recourbée et au manche incrusté de pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs.

-« Waouh! Qu'elle est belle!

-Oui, elle est très belle, mais elle ne sert à rien.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?»

Le forgeron prit la lame et la soupesa.

-« La lame est de très mauvaise qualité, Un simple impact la casserait. Et en plus, les pierres sont fausses. On peut penser sur les apparences que c'est une bonne épée mais elle est plus décorative qu'utile. Tu veux que je te montre des vraies épées?

-Oui.»

Le forgeron reposa l'épée et disparut un moment dans l'arrière de l'atelier. Kurapika attendit sagement en regardant les différentes armes accrochés un peu partout et se retourna en le voyant arriver. Il portait deux épées de bois reliés entre elle par un fil.

-« Ce ne sont que des épées en bois... Murmura t-elle déçue.

-Ah ? Tu crois ?» Répondit-il en riant.

Doucement il déchira le tissu près de la poignée du premier sabre et en sortit une lame d'acier.

-« Mais que...?

-Tu vois ? Ça a l'air de sabre en bois alors qu'en réalité ce n'est que le fourreau. Il ne faut pas se tromper aux apparences. Ce qui a l'air beau et précieux n'est en fait qu'une babiole et ce qui paraît inoffensif est en réalité très dangereux.»

Il l'observa un instant et rajouta:

-« C'est un peu comme toi. Tu as l'air d'une innocente petite fille mais je suis sûr que tu es plus que ça, non ? Quoi qu'il soit, lorsque tu auras grandie, ces sabres seront pour toi.»

Kurapika chassa ses souvenirs flous et trouva une pelle dans un placard et s'apprêta à partir.

_Ces sabres seront pour toi. _

Elle avait grandit et en plus elle risquait d'en avoir besoin prochainement. Elle partit à l'arrière de l'atelier et ses yeux habitués depuis longtemps à l'obscurité ne tardèrent pas à repérer les sabres. Elle les souleva et les soupesas. Ils étaient encore un peu trop grand et lourd pour elle, mais elle s'y habituerait. Elle les fixa à sa taille et partit la pelle à la main. L'arrière du village serait un bon endroit pour les enterrer. Il y avait bien un cimetière mais il ne serait surement pas assez grand. Faire une fosse commune était tentant, mais Kurapika ne voulait pas manquer de respect aux habitants de son village. Il y aurait une tombe individuelle pour tout le monde. Il faudrait faire des croix aussi.

Du bois, des cordes.

Elle était épuisée avant d'avoir commencé.

Kurapika se mit à creuser. Lentement mais surement. Elle tenait à tout faire avec un soin extrême. C'était son attachement pour les siens qui la poussait à faire ça.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait penser à rien pendant cette épreuve. Ne pas penser aux souvenirs de ses proches, sinon la tristesse et le désespoir allait l'envahir. Il ne fallait pas non plus penser aux personnes qui avaient fait ça sinon la rage et la haine allaient la gagner.

Ne penser à rien.

Creuser.

Jeter le corps.

Refermer le trou.

Fabriquer la croix.

La planter sur le sol.

Recommencer, et ça trente-six fois exactement.

Elle ne put pas faire tout ça en une seule journée. En plus la tâche était épuisante. La terre était dure et elle finissait par avoir les bras tremblant de fatigue à force de creuser et à la fin de chaque journée, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Kurapika se forçait à manger et à boire bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de mal. Si l'eau lui semblait délicieuse dans sa bouche desséchée, la nourriture avait un goût fade et sec.

Au bout d'un moment, elle termina et les pensées recommencèrent à venir dans son esprit.

Et le désespoir vint.

On avait tué sa famille. Elle était complétement seule maintenant. Tout le monde s'en fichait qu'elle meure maintenant.

« Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire...?»

Mais Kurapika savait que le désespoir ne resterait pas longtemps. La colère et la haine commencèrent doucement à faire leur apparition.

« Mais pour qui se prennent-ils...? Pour qui ? Ils ont tués toute ma famille. Pour de l'argent... A-t-on déjà vu quelque chose de plus ridicule que l'argent ? A quoi vont servir nos yeux ? A satisfaire quelques insupportables milliardaires ? Je vais les récupérer... Je vous jure que je vais les récupérer ! Je récupérerais vos yeux et vous vengerai ! Je le ferai ! Je le ferai pour vous...»

Kurapika émit un dernier sanglot puis se leva, prête à enfin repartir chez Makyu.

XXX

Cela faisait un mois que Kurapika s'était installé chez Makyu et sa famille. Et leurs avaient tout expliqués.

Ils s'étaient montrés horrifiés puis lui avait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à l'accueillir ici. Kurapika en avait été légèrement gênée mais s'était vue forcée d'accepter vu qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller.

Ils pensaient surement que la jeune fille ne voulait qu'avoir une vie tranquille et essayer de se reconstruire. Ils ignoraient encore la soif de vengeance qui ne cessait de grandir en elle. Mais la décision finale fut prise un jour d'hiver où elle parlait avec Aya.

« Tu sais... Ta troupe fantôme...

-Brigade fantôme.» Rectifia sèchement Kurapika.

Le fait que Aya prenait très peu cette affaire au sérieux ne manquait pas d'agacer Kurapika. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait vu les corps ni ne les avaient enterrer. Kurapika essayait de ne pas trop lui en vouloir en se disant qu'elle n'avait absolument vécu ça.

« Oui, bon, brigade fantôme. Papa pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. C'est un Hunter, après tout.

-Un Hunter ?

-Tu connais pas ? Ces types très forts qui doivent passer un examen hyper dur. Et ces gens-là, ils peuvent faire des tas de choses et ils ont accès à des tonnes d'informations.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Il pourrait les attraper, ces brigands.»

Kurapika resta pensive. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Makyu qui les retrouve. Mais elle. C'était _sa_ vengeance.

Pendant quelques jours, la jeune blonde réfléchit soigneusement sur cet examen. Et comprit qu'elle avait tout intérêt à devenir Hunter, elle aussi.

Elle annonça sa décision peu de temps après à Makyu, qui n'eut pas l'air étonné.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes à leur poursuite mais je sais que c'est inutile. On ne peut pas t'empêcher de faire ça. Tu es une Kuruta. Tu as le combat dans le sang et c'est normal que tu veuilles aller te venger. Mais, tu n'as pas l'intention de partir tout de suite, j'espère ?

-Non. Je compte attendre encore un peu. Je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour partir tête baissée. Même si j'ai vraiment envie de partir tout de suite.

-On croirait qu'on te maltraite ! Déclara Makyu en riant.

-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ?» Rétorqua Kurapika en souriant.

Elle caressa distraitement Croc qui somnolait à coté d'elle.

« Mais c'est sûr que quand je partirai, Croc devra rester ici.»

BCI: Je sais que c'est un peu différent de la version de Past of Kurapika, sauf que j'aime bien faire plusieurs hypothèses.


	3. Chapter 3

_Troisième partie: Les ennuis arrivent..._

BCI: J'ai été longue, mais j'étais plutôt occupée. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Décidément, Machi était sûre d'une chose. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce type.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec... ce... Clown.

Hisoka qui était là en remplacement du numéro 4, n'avait pas reçu un très bon accueil à son arrivé.

Même Kuroro se sentait légèrement réticent.

Machi commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui. D'abord il lui faisait de l'œil ( et elle _détestait _ça ) et en plus, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à son égard.

Ce type était...

N'était-il pas un vrai pervers ?

La réponse pour Machi était: Oui, assurément.

Mais il avait bel et bien montré qu'il avait de vraies capacités et méritait sa place dans la brigade bien qu'il soit accueilli avec beaucoup de réticence. Elle regarda le magicien ( comme il aimait s'appeler, Machi, elle, ne voyait qu'un clown ), construire son château de cartes.

Il lui adressa un sourire comme seul Hisoka savait le faire et Machi se hâta de se retourner.

Décidément, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

XXX

Si on demandait à Sharnalk comment il avait fini par atterrir dans la brigade fantôme, il éclaterait d'un rire nerveux. C'était plutôt une longue histoire...

Contrairement à certains membres de la brigade, il avait eu droit à une enfance tout à fait normale. Pas de parents morts, pas de meurtres, rien de tout ça.

Juste une famille normale dans une ville normale.

Sauf que Sharnalk était affreusement plus malin que les autres garçons et avait tendance de se mêler des affaires des autres.

La vie réelle ne l'intéressait pas et il passait ses journées dans les programmes informatiques. A onze ans, c'était déjà un garçon surdoué et un hackeur exceptionnellement talentueux. Un jour, en piratant un site officiel, il s'était fait repéré par la mafia qui n'avait pas hésité à l'embaucher. Là-bas, il avait appris à tuer ainsi que le nen bien sûr.

Au contact de la mafia, il passa beaucoup de temps à la ville de l'étoile filante qu'il commença à prendre pour sa vraie maison, et finit par délaisser complétement son foyer.

Là-bas, il fit la rencontre de Kuroro qui lui plut tout de suite et intégra la brigade.

Aujourd'hui, Sharnalk rêvassait sur son passé et se dit qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie parfaitement normale s'il ne s'était pas mis à l'informatique.

Pensée qui fut interrompu par une énorme explosion.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?» Hurla t-il en regardant avec angoisse le mur qui venait d'être réduit en miettes.

Machi lui jeta un regard indifférent et dit platement:

« Ça, c'est Uvoguine et Nobunaga. Ils se battent souvent, et quand Uvo se sert de son big bang impact... Ça fait forcément des dégâts.»

Sharnalk à ce moment, était entrain de se dire qu'ils étaient tous complétement cinglés.

XXX

C'était l'heure du départ. L'examen Hunter était pour bientôt et si elle ne partait maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'y arriver.

Il était encore très tôt et le jour n'avait même pas encore percé. Kurapika voulait partir sans adieux et embrassades. Elle avait toujours détesté ça. Sa lettre était posé sur la table, bien en évidence, dont le contenu expliquait qu'elle partait pour l'examen Hunter et qu'elle mettrait surement pas mal de temps à revenir.

Mais avant de partir, Kurapika avait une dernière chose à faire. Elle savait très bien que le parcours ne manquerait pas d'être difficile si elle y allait en tant que fille. On avait beau parler d'une société égale, il restait plus prudent et pratique d'être un garçon. Elle avait noté ce détail là quand elle cherchait des informations sur la brigade fantôme, ce qui l'amenait à aller dans des endroits un peu mal famés. A ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un l'attrape et lui dise qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas rester là et que cela pouvait être dangereux.

A bouts de nerfs, elle avait fini par acheter des vêtements de garçon pour voir si cette fois, elle pouvait déambuler tranquillement. Et ça avait marché. Les gens n'acceptaient pas qu'une jeune fille se promène dans les quartiers mal famés mais ils se fichaient totalement qu'un gamin des rues le fasse.

C'est ainsi que Kurapika en était venue à la conclusion qu'être un garçon était beaucoup plus pratique pour bien des choses. ( D'ailleurs, c'était son point de vue depuis bien longtemps. )

Kurapika alluma la lumière de sa chambre et enleva son débardeur. Avec des bandages, elle comprima fermement sa poitrine tout en sachant qu'elle devait être l'une des rares filles dans l'univers à être soulagée de ne pas en avoir une très développée.

Elle enfila ses vêtements tribaux, cala ses deux sabres à sa ceinture, et attrapa son sac.

Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier mais s'arrêta hésitante.

Les marches grinçaient.

Surtout celles du milieux.

Kurapika recula de quelques pas et fit un grand saut et attérit dans un équilibre parfait à la fin des marches.

« Joli saut.»

La jeune blonde sursauta en entendant la voix de Makyu retentir derrière son dos. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas entendu arriver.

Kurapika détourna les yeux de Makyu pour se regarder dans la glace. Elle arrivait encore bien à voir la fille en elle. Les grands yeux, les traits délicats, peu large d'épaules.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils ne le verront pas.» La rassura Makyu.

Kurapika eut un bref hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir attendre qu'ils soient réveillés ?

-Non. Ce serait inutile.»

Si elle attendait qu'ils soient réveillés, Keenan allait s'accrocher à ses jambes, Aya se mettrait à pleurer et Haru la supplierait de ne pas y aller, disant qu'elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Haru avait des mauvais pressentiments sur tout.

Kurapika fit une dernière caresse à Croc qui somnolait dans un coin.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On s'occupera bien de lui.

-Étant donné que je ne serai plus là, il est probable qu'il reparte en forêt. Il ne faudra pas que vous vous inquiétez, Croc tient plus du loup que du chien.»

Makyu fit un hochement de tête et dit:

« Ne te fais pas tuer. Vas-y, maintenant.»

Kurapika eut un bref sourire et franchit la porte d'entrée, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire.

XXX

La rencontre de Kuroro et Irumi s'était déroulée très bizarrement. D'ailleurs, on pouvait se demander comment une rencontre entre un assassin professionnel et un maitre voleur aurait pu se passer de façon normale.

Kuroro venait tout juste de tuer quelqu'un d'important dans le milieux de la mafia. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre, il s'apprêta à partir quand quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ce quelqu'un était un jeune homme aux yeux noirs ovales complétement inexpressif et avait une longue chevelure arborant la même couleur que ses yeux.

Kuroro resta impassible ainsi que le jeune homme et il dut se passer environ une minute ou l'un comme l'autre ne dirent pas le moindre mot.

Le seul son audible dans la pièce était le hurlement du vent nocturne et les mouvements des branchages des arbres.

Irumi finit par lever son bras et pointer un doigt vers le corps et dit d'une voix atone:

« Il est mort.»

_Sans blague. _

Kuroro aurait bien aimé dire ça mais sentant que ça ne collerai pas avec son personnage de maitre voleur, se contenta d'un simple:

« Oui.

-Je devais tuer cette personne.»

_Pardon ? _

Kuroro ne répondit rien et attendit le temps de tout assimiler. De toute évidence, il avait volé la proie d'un assassin.

« Oh. Vraiment désolé. Ce... Ce n'était pas intentionnel.»

Irumi continuait de le regarder, l'air contrarié ( aussi contrarié qu'on peut avoir l'air avec des yeux ovales ) comme s'il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il allait lui faire payer cet affront.

Kuroro décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« C'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai tué et... on vous a donné des ordres apparemment pour tuer cette personne...

-Zoldick. Je suis un Zoldick.»

Kuroro fronça les sourcils. Il serait de la famille du Zoldick qu'il avait affronté il y a quelques années ? Intéressant.

« Ah. Et j'ai tué cette personne. Ce n'était absolument pas mon but de voler la proie d'un assassin. Mettons donc tout ça sur le compte d'une malheureuse coïncidence. C'est donc peut-être mieux pour vous de passer l'éponge.

-Vous voulez dire... Faire comme si c'était moi qui l'avait tué alors qu'en fait, c'est vous ?

-Oui, par exemple.»

Encore un long silence où Irumi se contenta de le lorgner de son air inexpressif. Au moment où Kuroro crut qu'il allait refuser en bloc, le Zoldick déclara:

« Très bien. Au moins, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps.»

Le jeune homme fit sonner un appareil puis partit par la fenêtre comme il était venu.

Kuroro se frotta les yeux quelques secondes, se disant que la prochaine fois, il ferait mieux de faire un peu plus attention à qui est-ce qu'il tuait exactement.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme envoya un message aux autres membres pour leur dire qu'ils allaient tous à York Shin. Il n'y eut qu'avec Machi que la méthode fut un peu différente.

Dès que la jeune femme décrocha, le message fut très clair:

« C'est non.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit, Machi.»

Silence.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais je sais ce que vous voulez.

-Et qu'est ce que je veux ?

-Vous voulez que j'aille encore courir après tous les membres pour une mission. Sauf que c'est non. Demandez ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, Sharnalk par exemple, il serait parfait pour ça. Faut apprendre aux nouveaux comment c'est la brigade.

-Machi.

-Non ! Est-ce que vous savez où Phinks et Feitan s'étaient planqués la dernière fois ? Au japon dans une salle de _pachinko._

-Machi ! Dit Kuroro d'un ton plus autoritaire.

-Euh... Oui ?

-Ce n'est pas ça que tu as à faire. Je les ai déjà prévenu. Il n'y en a qu'un seul que je veux que tu ailles chercher.

-Ah. Bon, un c'est mieux que onze. Lequel je dois retrouver ?

-Hisoka.

-... Ça sert rien de râler, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, effectivement.

-Pourquoi _moi _?

-Si c'est toi qui lui demande, Hisoka viendra, c'est certain. Fais-le, c'est tout.»

Il raccrocha avant d'entendre les plaintes de Machi.

XXX

Kurapika ne comprenait pas. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, exactement. Elle avait sa carte Hunter, alors pourquoi cette femme lui avait dit qu'elle était moins qu'une débutante ? Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir sentit quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était censée voir, exactement ?

Il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la dépassait. Comme une force dont on ne lui avait pas parlé...

« Tu cherches des réponses, gamine ? »

Kurapika sursauta et se retourna. Derrière elle, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs courts, avec des yeux noisettes brillant d'intelligence. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, sentant la gêne l'envahir. D'abord, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et qu'en plus, il avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle était une fille.

Elle détailla l'homme. Il portait une tenue de combat.

L'obscurité commençait à tomber. On pouvait seulement entendre le son du vent faisant agiter les branches des arbres. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kurapika savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important.

« Tu dois te demander comment je sais tout ça...? Fit posément l'homme.

-Oui, plutôt.»

L'homme se frotta la tête avant de dire:

« Ne nous attardons pas sur les détails, veux-tu ? Mais dis-moi...»

L'homme s'assit sur un rocher et demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, exactement ? Réponds-moi sincèrement.»

Kurapika ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Se venger. Rapporter les yeux de ses frères. Mais derrière ça, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond. Elle refusait de se comporter comme une fille normale et attendre qu'un homme fasse le travail à sa place. C'était à elle d'arrêter la brigade fantôme. Elle n'était pas faible. La jeune blonde avait sa réponse.

« Je veux une force qui me permettra de me battre seule.» Répondit-elle finalement.

L'homme réfléchit un moment. Dans les yeux de cette fille, il y voyait un courage et une détermination implacable. Il aimait bien ça.

« Très bien. Je vais t'aider. Suis-moi.»

Kurapika n'hésita pas, elle savait que cet homme avait les réponses à ses questions.

Plus tard, dans le domaine Nostrad, Kurapika se répétait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher. Peu importe à quel point ce travail allait pouvoir être désagréable, elle devait tenir bon.

Pour ses frères, elle était prête à tout.

Elle jeta un regard à Neon Nostrad, entrain de se vernir les ongles, tout en chantonnant joyeusement. Le fait que la personne qu'elle doit protéger soit une jeune fille de son âge était une ironie cruelle. Elle partagea un regard complice avec Senritsu, et aussitôt, se sentit un

peu mieux.

XXX

Au départ, il n'y avait eu pas le moindre signe que ce qui allait se passer pour la brigade à York Shin allait être vraiment perturbé par un type à la chaîne tout aussi mignon que dangereux.

Tout s'était pourtant bien passé au début. Leur Dancho leur avait demandé de tous se réunir ( ce qui prouvait que ça allait être une grosse mission ) et de se diriger à York Shin sans leur dire précisément ce qui les attendait là-bas.

Sur une route menant à York Shin, Kurapika, engagée récemment chez les Nostrad faisait route avec ses collègues sans se douter que juste à côté sur le bord de la route se trouvaient les criminels qu'elle cherchait si avidement. ( NDA : Si elle l'avait su, on aurait pu être sûr qu'elle aurait défoncé la portière de la voiture pour aller leur courir après.)

Sur cet autre côté de la route, plusieurs des araignées marchaient tout droit vers l'endroit convenu avec leur Dancho.

Nonchalamment, Machi répondit à Franklin qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si cette pourriture de Hisoka allait venir, et qu'elle avait fait son job.

Silencieusement, la jeune femme priait avec ferveur.

Pour qu'il ne vienne pas.

Malheureusement pour Machi, Hisoka avait bel et bien décidé de venir à la réunion demandé par le chef.

Ils étaient tous là, ce qui ne s'étaient pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

La mission était claire:

Dérober tous le butin de la vente aux enchères.

XXX

La nouvelle était là. La brigade s'était faite un ennemi. En réalité, la brigade avait toujours des ennemis sur le dos, mais très peu étaient capable de faire réellement quelque chose d'ennuyant.

Pourtant, ce jour-là avait fini par arriver. Tous ce qu'on savait de cet ennemi, c'était qu'il se servait d'une chaîne. Rien d'autre. Pas le moindre renseignement. On ne connaissait pas son visage, son âge, son type de nen ou son nom.

Uvoguine s'était fait capturé par ce type à la chaîne. Quand les autres membres l'ont libérés, il refusa de revenir avant de le trouver.

Au début, tout le monde était sûr que Uvoguine allait lui régler son compte, à ce type à la chaîne.

Mais au final, c'était lui qui n'était pas revenu.

La sonnette d'alarme avait été enclenchée à ce moment quand on avait compris que Uvoguine était peut-être mort et que quelqu'un de puissant leur cherchait des ennuis.

Surtout que Uvoguine était loin d'être facile à tuer.

Kuroro se montrait plus intéressé qu'inquiet. Ce type à la chaîne avait l'air d'être plutôt fort. Il demanda aux membres de le trouver, bien que son instinct lui dise qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.

XXX

Pakunoda fixait Phinks, de toute évidence, plutôt consternée.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on suive Nobunaga et Machi ? Le Dancho nous a dit de retrouver le type à la chaîne.

-Parce que de toute façon, _on le retrouvera pas. _

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-York Shin est une très grande ville et on n'a pas d'informations. On le retrouvera pas. Pas en ce moment, en tout cas.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu suivre Nobunaga et Machi ?

-Je sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'on s'ennuie ? »

Pakunoda soupira. La logique de Phinks était parfois un peu bizarre. Mais pourquoi pas... Ça pourrait être une sorte de jeu...

Les deux décidèrent donc de les suivre. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leurs deux partenaires étaient également suivis par deux gamins qui savaient bien se servir du Nen.

« Qui sont ces gamins ? Demanda Pakunoda.

-Pas la moindre idée. Nobu et Machi ne les ont pas remarqués ?

-Possible. Ou alors, il font comme si de rien n'était.»

Ils échangèrent un regard. C'était probable.

« On fait quoi ? On les appelle ou on attend ?

-On attend.» Répondit Pakunoda.

Ils les suivirent pendant un moment jusqu'à la femme dise:

« Ces gosses se débrouillent bien. Un parfait Zetsu. Commenta-t-elle.

-C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'ils ne les ont pas remarqués, finalement.»

Pakunoda hocha la tête et ils continuèrent un moment en silence. Phinks finit par poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment:

« A ton avis, qui est ce type à la chaîne ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme plongée dans ses pensées. Phinks continua:

« Un gars de la Black List ?

-Peut-être. Fit-elle finalement, mais d'habitude, même ces enquiquineurs de Black List nous laissent tranquille. Il n'y a qu'une seule émotion qui peut forcer quelqu'un à affronter la peur et le danger.

-Et c'est laquelle ? Demanda Phinks, sachant Pakunoda plus fin psychologue que lui.

-Celle de la colère. Et la haine, aussi.»

Phinks réfléchit un instant avant de dire:

« Ce qui nous amènerait à une vengeance ?

-Oui, très probablement. Il agit seul et n'a pas recours à l'aide de la mafia. Ce qui montre que tout ça est personnel.

-Reste à savoir qui il veut venger...»

Dans leurs esprits, l'image de type à la chaîne s'était déjà créée. Celle d'un assassin froid et impitoyable.

Ils se turent brusquement. Ils étaient arrivés dans une zone déserte où des bâtiments abandonnés se dressaient devant eux. Ils virent les deux garçons se séparer.

« Tu suis le petit brun, moi celui aux cheveux blanc. Dit Phinks.

-OK.»

Ils se séparèrent. Phinks suivit le gamin aux cheveux blanc jusqu'à qu'il se pose dans une pièce délabré près de la fenêtre. L'homme sortit son portable et appela Nobunaga. Quand le samurai répondit, Phinks dit d'une voix où on sentait l'amusement:

« Salut, c'est Phinks. Je me demandais juste... Où êtes-vous en ce moment...? »

XXX

C'était une mauvaise journée pour Chris. Même une très mauvaise journée. De toute façon, on pouvait se demander comment les journées étaient censées être bonnes quand on était sans domicile, en proie au plus cruel des destins.

Pourtant, la chance ne l'avait pas tout à fait abandonné par cette belle journée de début septembre.

L'après-midi était déjà entamé quand un élégant jeune homme s'approcha de lui. D'habitude, Chris méprisait ce genre de blanc-bec, fils de riche, qui n'avait jamais dû se battre pour survivre. On leur donnait toujours tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Chris croisa les bras, accomplissant sans le savoir un geste de défense. Le jeune homme s'avançait bel et bien vers lui.

Sentant qu'il y avait peut-être de l'argent à se faire derrière, l'homme se redressa et détailla l'homme.

Jeune et beau, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tombaient sur son front recouvert d'un bandage. Il était le genre d'homme à attirer les femmes à cause de son aura mystérieuse.

Il se planta devant lui et demanda doucement:

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander. Voyez-vous, mon chauffeur m'a lâché...»

XXX

Neon était dégoûtée. Elle le savait, pourtant ! Elle n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à son père. Il passait son temps à lui mentir et depuis le début, n'avait pas l'intention de l'amener à la vente aux enchères. La jeune fille allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule.

Mais comment faire ? On l'avait empêchée de passer à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de laisser-passer.

Elle soupira, abattue. Sans ça, elle ne pourrait jamais entrer.

Un peu plus loin, Kuroro la fixait, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était donc elle, la fille aux prédictions. Son don pourrait être intéressant à voler.

Il s'avança et demanda du ton le plus aimable qu'il put:

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais... Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? »

Neon se retourna et voyant le jeune homme, elle fit un pauvre sourire.

« Oh... Rien, c'est que je n'ai pas de laisser-passer...

-Laissez-moi vous aider. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi, j'en ai un.»

Oubliant tous les conseils de prudence qu'on lui assénait tous les jours, Neon se laissa charmée par le sourire du patron de la brigade fantôme et monta dans la voiture, se disant que la chance ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

Kuroro était parfaitement au courant qu'une troupe d'assassins d'élite le pourchassait lui, et ses hommes. Il savait que les Zoldick feraient partis de la mission. Mais il avait déjà tout prévu.

La condition pour que la brigade ne se fasse jamais attraper était toujours de se montrer extrêmement prudent et de faire divers scénario.

Il sourit, tout en écoutant les joyeux babillages de Neon.

XXX

_Boum, boum, boum._

Du calme, Kurapika. Ne panique pas. Ne t'énerve pas.

Calme-toi.

Devant elle, se trouvaient les corps de la brigade fantôme. Elle essaya désespérément de se calmer, mais sa poitrine menaçait d'éclater.

La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était un sorte de sentiment confus, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

De la stupeur ? Du soulagement ?

Elle s'était trompée. Kurapika avait pourtant crut qu'on n'arriverait pas à attraper la brigade fantôme. Mais les cadavres étaient là.

Elle s'était trompée.

Elle n'aimait pas se tromper.

En se précipitant dans la salle des enchères, elle vit quelque chose qui la submergea d'horreur. Une paire d'yeux de sa tribu. La haine la submergea. Une haine pour tous ses hommes, riches milliardaires qui méprisaient la vie des autres et qui en détruisaient sans le moindre remords. C'était eux les vrais assassins. C'était parce qu'ils étaient prêts à payer des fortunes pour les yeux écarlates qu'on avait massacré sa tribu.

_A cause d'eux. _

Pendant des semaines, elle avait courageusement supporter de devoir fraterniser avec l'ennemi, mais là, c'était trop.

Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent tellement qu'elle serrait les poings. Le sang battait à ses tempes.

Haine. Colère. Tristesse.

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours ressentir ces émotions ?

S'efforçant de se calmer après tous ces chocs psychologiques, elle composa le numéro de son employeur.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, la jeune blonde marchait à pas lents dans la ville. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ses yeux restaient secs. Elle aurait bien voulu pleurer. Peut-être que ça l'aurait un peu apaisée. Peut-être que ça aurait calmer son cœur criant de douleur.

Elle avait donné les pupilles écarlates à cette fille stupide. Quel membre de son clan était-ce ? Quelqu'un de proche ? Son père, sa mère ? Ou l'un de ses frères ?

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Kurapika la chassa avec agacement. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, mais tenir le coup. Tenir sur le coup jusqu'à la fin.

Kurapika passa surement la nuit dehors sans s'en rendre compte. Le temps était comme déformé, instable. Puis comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers le jardin public. Là où étaient ses amis. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait.

Ses amis.

Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance de les avoir.

Quand elle vit Gon l'accueillir avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille se sentit fondre. Il était impossible d'être déprimée devant Gon.

En le voyant se disputer avec Kirua, elle finit par se mettre à rire. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ce son n'était pas sortit de sa bouche ?

Kurapika était vraiment contente de les avoir. Mais quand se déciderait-elle à leur avouer qu'elle n'est pas un garçon...?

Plus tard. Elle allait leur dire, c'était sûr... Mais un peu plus tard. Pas maintenant...

… Ce genre de choses qu'on remet toujours à demain...

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper. Kurapika devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle devait définitivement en terminer avec la brigade. Cette femme la mettait en danger.

Le problème était qu'elle réellement épuisée. Sa tête tournait et ses membres criaient de douleur. Depuis des semaines, elle se ménageait pas et son corps en subissait les conséquences. Elle était tout aussi épuisée physiquement que psychologiquement.

Elle avait à peine pu dormir deux ou trois heures.

Mais elle devait en terminer. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Courage Kurapika. Pense à tes frères.

XXX

La réceptionniste était très jolie. C'était ce que se disait le petit homme en détaillant ses beaux yeux noisettes accompagné d'une peau d'ivoire et de cheveux châtains attaché avec une barrette. Elle était délicatement maquillée, sans l'être trop.

« Donc pour une réservation, la semaine prochaine, ce serait bon ?» Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit et répondit:

« Tout à fait. Ce serait pour combien de personnes ?

-Seulement moi.»

Puis sans qu'ils s'y attendent, des cris retentirent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils relevèrent la tête pour voir un jeune homme crier dans un téléphone.

Le petit homme soupira exagérément.

« Ah ! Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun savoir-vivre. Avant, on savait tenir.»

Voyant que la réceptionniste ne répondait pas, il continua:

« Mais je suis sûr que ça concerne une jeune femme sérieuse comme vous.»

La jeune femme se reprit et dit:

« Vous avez raison.»

Le petit homme ne remarqua qu'elle avait l'air absente et que son regard était posé sur un jeune homme aux cheveux tirés en arrière. Ses yeux exprimaient la haine à l'état pur.

Comme s'il avait une quelconque chance, le petit homme continua à faire du charme à la jolie réceptionniste qui l'écoutait poliment, jusqu'à ce que soudainement le courant coupe.

D'un coup la jolie réceptionniste redevint ce qu'elle était, c'est à dire un Hunter de la Black List, et envoya sa chaîne en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière.

Le patron de la brigade fantôme. Quand elle vit que la chaine avait attérit sa cible, elle l'attira à elle, et le coinça sous son bras. Elle écrit à la hâte le mot pour Pakunoda et se hâta de sortir par une fenêtre.

XXX

Le type à la chaîne n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

C'était ce que se disait Kuroro en regardant la jeune réceptionniste qui avait réussi à le capturer. Il était impressionné. Il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui pour réussir un tel coup. Il fallait même être très fort.

Kuroro l'observa de plus belle en se demandant comment elle avait pu terrasser Uvoguine. Ce n'était qu'une frêle jeune fille.

Sentant surement son regard, elle demanda d'une voix froide:

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

-Rien. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que celui que nous cherchions était une femme.

-Je ne me souviens pas m'avoir dit que j'étais une femme. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.»

Sur ces mots, le type à la chaîne retira sa perruque qui montra des cheveux blonds courts puis elle essuya le rouge à lèvres ( qu'elle avait mis avec quelque réticence. ) Bien que Kurapika ait essayé de le convaincre qu'elle était un homme, Kuroro l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

_La gamine qui est tombée dans la rivière... Elle a donc survécu..._

Il sentit son respect augmenter d'un cran. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pour l'assassin d'Uvoguine, il avait attendu quelqu'un d'autre que cette jeune fille maigrichonne.

Kuroro bien qu'il soit enchaîné, savait ce qu'il lui fallait faire. La provoquer afin qu'elle s'énerve. Comme ça, il comprendrait sa méthode de fonctionnement et peut-être ferait-elle une erreur. A force de provocation, ses yeux tournèrent bel et bien à l'écarlate et il se mit à fixer avec joie cette merveille.

Kuroro devait bien admettre qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer et écoutait à peine ce qu'elle racontait. Dès le départ, il avait souhaité que le type à la chaine rejoigne la brigade, mais maintenant, ce désir était décuplé.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose, qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était la tuer. Elle était trop mignonne, pour ça.

Il la vit commencer à expliquer les négociations avec ses hommes, montrant qu'elle était non seulement forte mais également intelligente.

_On a besoin de membres comme ça dans la brigade. _

Mais pour ça, il devait se sortir de cette situation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il était encore en mesure de faire. La provoquer au maximum pour qu'elle perde son calme et fasse une erreur. Il voulait qu'elle en fasse une. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui défonce la mâchoire. Preuve qu'elle avait au moins autant de force que Machi.

Intéressant.

Ignorant la douleur qu'elle lui causait en le frappant, Kuroro se rappela qu'il ne devait pas la tuer. Le grand type aux lunettes noires intervint et lui demanda de se calmer. Le Kuruta se cala sur sa place, la respiration sifflante. Kuroro vit que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la colère. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être spécialement en forme et il savait reconnaître les symptômes de l'épuisement. Elle avait de la fièvre.

Organiser un échange d'otages dans cet état pareille ! Elle devait être folle. Elle allait finir par s'effondrer à force de trop se servir de son nen.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, ses yeux écarlates brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel. Les admirer dans un bocal était déjà bien, mais les voir chez une personne vivante doté d'un très joli minois, c'était considérablement mieux. C'était même magnifique. A quoi ressemblait-elle quand elle souriait ? Il avait soudainement très envie de voir ça.

Il mit une seconde à se rendre compte qu'elle brandissait quelque chose de très pointu vers sa tête.

« Réponds ! » Cria-t-elle presque.

Parce qu'elle lui avait posé une question ? Il n'avait strictement rien écouté. Et il se voyait très mal lui demander de répéter la question.

Non. On provoque.

Il pensa un moment à griller sa couverture en disant à ses compagnons qu'elle est une fille, mais il était peu probable qu'ils décident de le croire. Il aimerait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle était une fille. Mais elle devait le savoir. Elle l'avait vu au village, non ? Même si c'était de loin...

Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que cette fille avait de fortes valeurs morales et qu'elle ne laisserait jamais ses amis mourir. S'ils refusaient ses conditions, ils pourraient la capturer...

Mais Pakunoda le déçut.

XXX

L'ensemble de la brigade devait reconnaître que les évènements de début septembre ne s'était pas très bien passé. Voire même très mal. Deux de leurs membres étaient morts et leur chef était privé de son nen. Et tout ça à cause d'un gamin. Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le type à la chaîne, l'assassin froid qui leurs avait attiré tant d'ennuis n'était au final qu'un adolescent aux allures féminines. C'était un coup dur.

Il était urgent de recruter des nouveaux membres surtout que Hisoka ne montrait plus de signes de vie.

_Je savais qu'on aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance, bougonna_ Machi.

Elle jeta un œil à la remplaçante de Hisoka, une fillette de onze ans. Elle était maintenant la plus jeune de toute la brigade. Il ne se fallait pas se fier aux apparences, c'était une Zoldick. Une tueuse.

Karuto n'était pas entrée dans la brigade par hasard. Elle devait échapper à l'emprise de sa mère. Quoi de mieux que d'entrer dans la brigade fantôme ? Pourtant Karuto ne voulait pas spécialement se rebeller. Non. La seule chose que voulait Karuto, qui avait beau être une tueuse restait une petite fille perdue, c'était de retrouver son grand frère.

Kirua.

C'était son frère préféré. Le seul à être vraiment gentil avec elle.

Irumi ne montrait jamais ses émotions et ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à elle et Miruki restait constamment enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Généralement, elle se cachait dans l'ombre et l'observait. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, il disait, agacé:

« Je te vois, Karuto.»

Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste. C'était le seul à apporter un peu de lumière dans ses journées chargées de ténèbres. Mais Karuto n'était pas bonne avec les sentiments, elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Qu'elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

C'est pourquoi quand elle avait vu que la brigade fantôme avait besoin de membres, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

XXX

Gery avait du mal à cacher son sourire amusé. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réellement vieilli depuis sa première rencontre avec Kuroro. Si bien qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il était plus vieux que le second homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Alors Kuroro ? Quelqu'un aurait réussi à te mettre dans l'embarras ? »

Kuroro eut un sourire en coin en répondant:

« Oui, on dirait bien.»

Gery secoua ses boucles blondes avant de dire:

« C'est drôle, on dirait que tu le prends plutôt bien. Cette personne t'as pourtant privé de ton Nen. Il y a de quoi être énervé.

-Ça ne durera pas. Je vais trouver un effaceur de nen. Je suis juste là pour récupérer quelques affaires. Et ensuite, je me dirigerai vers l'est.»

Gery eut un sourire sachant voir quand Kuroro mijotait quelque chose. Il plaignait sincèrement la personne qui avait fait ça.

Le leader de l'araignée attendait avec impatience la suite. Et au final, Kurapika ne lui avait-elle pas payé quelques vacances ? Gérer la brigade fantôme était plutôt fatiguant, il était content d'avoir une pause.

Un sourire impatient naquit sur son visage. Il avait hâte de la revoir.

BCI: C'est terminé !


End file.
